YES' Harry protested
by fabulouis91
Summary: 2nd One Direction fic! Since my Louis/OC was getting so many views, I thought I'd give the Boy With Four Nipples a chance. Read and Review! Story better than Summary as always. M for language mainly x 1DAAF x some infrequent drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
><em><strong><br>**_

_**Character Description of my Own Character**_

_Name:_ Megan Thomas  
><em>Age: <em>17  
><em>DOB:<em> July 31st (she's going to be 18) (Harry's already 18) :) ;)  
><em>Description:<em> Long whispy brown hair with no layers and a block fringe growing just past her bright green eyes. Megan in short but busty. Megan is 4'10. She has wide hips and a chest which can make all the boys tumble.

_Features: _Distinguishing scar in the corner of her mouth from being bottled in a fight with her father at the age of fourteen.

Family:  
>She lives with her grandparents Jack and Sandra in Crewe, East Cheshire which is near her highschool, Kings Grove Secondary, due to problems in her own house which drove her away <span>eg<span>. Beatings, no love or comfort, left to fend for herself as her parents bought drugs... So a pretty tough background and upbringing. Although her family are particularly wealthy from her great grandparents fortune, she doesn't find herself spending alot.  
>She has no brothers or sisters which really upsets her.<p>

Other:  
><em>Relationship status:<em> Taken by Dale Carter in the year above(Sixth Form). He's pretty geeky. He likes StarWars and BattleStar and Comic-Con and shit like that. He's hot though, with dark blonde hair which is all windswept. Dale is rather skinny and he plays on the footy team at school. He also does Rugby.  
><em>Friends:<em> She's got mountains of friends at High School and is a regular party-goer! Her best friends are Gretchen(Like Mean Girls), Hannah and Dawn.  
><em>Likes:<em> Storms, Rain, Doritos, going out with mates, working, ONE DIRECTION!  
><em>Dislikes:<em> Lectures, Snow, Fruit, Vegetables, Reality TV shows.  
><em>Personality: <em>Really shy when it comes to boys but when she gets to know them BAM! A whole new personality takes over. She's suddenly all happy and energetic and outgoing.  
><em>Other: <em>Works as a trainee hairdresser and has a job in Jack Wills as a sales assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<em><span><strong><br>**_

Brighton Beach

(AN/ 1st person for a moment here x)  
>"You know, and naturally, I told him; Jog on!" I scowled at my reflection in the girls bathroom mirror as my 'best friend' talked me through her breakup. Hannah was in the stalls behind me and my phone was in the empty soap dish next to the sink. It was the first day of Easter term. Only six more weeks until I could leave and never return! Last period was quickly approaching. We had dogged the last lesson because Hannah broke down in tears. I had no choice but to follow her. She still sobbed in the cubicle. I looked in the reflection and started to fix my skirt and tights. Then my blazer and shirt. My necklace rested nicely inbetween my cleavage. I tightened the berret in the side of my head and made it sparkle just a little bit more.<br>"Come on! He was a big slut anyway!" Dawn said from the other cubicle, "He was cheating on you with that blonde bitch in Registration!"  
>"Katie? That whore? Really?" Hannah wept in disbelief. I blocked out the entire conversation and brought Twitter up on my phone. I screamed to myself and screwed up my eyes with happiness. "Megan? What's wrong with you?" Hannah demanded through the cubicle. "I swear to God if it's about One Direction I will shoot some motherfucker! There are bigger problems here than 'Ooh, look at Harry's new bracelets! Look at Nialls cutey braces' Nobody cares!" She snapped.<br>"Well nobody gives about you and Robbie breaking up! We all saw it coming we were just to nice to say it!" I screamed. The cubicle unlocked and I swallowed hard. Hannah walked out with red, puffy eyes. "And want to know more? He fucked Katie at your birthday party and nearly me! YEAH!" I argued with her, only making her cry more. Dawn rushed from her cubicle and held my shoulder.  
>"Come on, let's leave it now" Dawn tried to calm me down.<br>"NO! She has to know the rest!" I snapped. "All we hear is you going on about how you and him done this and you and him done that! You are never happy! You are always slagging people off- Hell, you even slagged Gretchen off for wearing her mums jewlery at my party! You're a massive fucking backstabber who only cares about herself! I am sick to death of you going on about how rubbish your life is, Hannah! I am sick to my stomach about it!" I said, giving all these crazy hand gestures as I spoke. Gretchen and Dawn had backed off from me when I had started my rant. Hannah stood infront of me with flared nostrils. Before I knew it, her hand sharply slapped my cheek. I gasped and I turned into 'Hunter Mode'. I gripped the side of her blazers and pushed her against the wall inbetween the stalls. I done it repeatedly until she started to yelp. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME OR COME NEAR ME AGAIN, BITCH!" I told her firmly. My hands let go of her blazer and I picked up my bag and phone. "I'm going home." I sighed heavily.  
>The girls were left to their own devices. From down the hallway, you could hear Hannahs cries and shouts from the bathroom.<p>

I skipped happily down the stairs outside of the school and I slipped my Aviators on. Somebody had to tell her how it was. Everybody else was just too quiet. That's what I couldn't stand. She went on and on about how tragic her life was and I could see the exact same arguement building up in Dawn and Gretchen. My teeth ground together as I waited for the bus to the Town Centre.I was still fuming when I got to the Town Centre. Shoving my tie into my bag, I made my way to Tesco. Sometimes, when I was sad, I would go to Tesco and browse the DVD's, CD's and get something fattening from the cafe. I would sit in the cafe and write Harry Styles Imagines in the back of my planner and Hair Style for School jotter. I love him. He loves me but he just doesn't know it yet.  
>Dale has no idea of my dedication. He'd call me stupid and leave me. I know that for a fact. He hasn't even seen my room. There was a shrine above my bed to Harry. And Liam and Louis and Zayn and Nialler. Just a single, framed picture of them. Signed and everything. My pink loveheart fairy lights framed the frame.<br>I would dreamily doodle One Direction fantasies too. Mrs Louis Tomlinson. Mrs Zayn Malik etc. They made me feel so amazing. I always felt happy when I saw them. I would forget everything bad. My history. Arguements. I had seen them perform so many times in the same places. I love them. Simple, but effective. My phone loudly rang in my bag. I fished it out to see Gretchens photo.  
>"Hello?" I sighed to her.<br>"Where are you?" She demanded. There was motion in her background. I think she was travelling.  
>"Tesco's. Where are you?" I asked. I could hear her sob.<br>"On the bus with Dawn. We're coming to the Town Centre. We've dropped her. We hate her, she hates us and we now know that she just put up with us" She grunted at the last part. I nodded and let her continue to talk as I started to sketch the boys.  
>"Tesco's cafe in the comfy chairs." I said before the connection was lost. "Damn!" I tossed my phone into my blazer pocket and continued to draw.<p>

(AN/ And now to third person x)  
>Megan stopped her sketching and decided to fidget with the ends of he hair instead. She anxiously awaited her friends to appear. Megan scrolled through Twitter on her phone. She sorted out her books and put them into order in her bag and done her makeup several times. She eventually packed up her stuff and made her way out of the shop. Not knowing where her besties where, she went to the bus stop and waited for the roundtrip bus which travelled all the way around Crewe and part of Wrexham. Her phone buzzed. A text from Dawn greeted her.<br>_Sorry, babe! Got the wrong bus :L  
>Me&amp;Gretch were thinking about going to Brighton for the weekend.<br>Want to go?  
>It's £190 for twin double (Family room)<br>I know it's alot but we could pool together xxx  
>Weather's meant to be roasting down there this weekend.<br>Please come! Bring lots of spending money for the slots xxx_  
>Megan sighed after paying for her bus ticket. It couldn't hurt to go. It might be fun. Might be a laugh. Could help her get away.<br>_I'd love to go!  
>We could do so much xxx<br>Sunbathing, shopping, the live music!  
>I'm up for it :)<br>How much'll I need xxx  
><em>Megan slipped her phone back into her pocket and rested into the back of the bus seat. She flipped through a nearby magazine out of boredom. Brighton for the weekend with her two best girlies. It could only mean two things. Illegal alcohol and boy stalking. _Hot_ boy stalking. She took her phone back out of her pocket and decided to text Dale and her Nana about her weekend plans, just so that they wouldn't worry.

At her Nana and Grandads house.  
>One hour later.<br>"It's just that, we were thinking of just leaving school and just catching the four o'clock train. But, only if you're alright with it, Grandad" Megan sprawled over the top of the kitchen island as her nana prepared dinner. Her grandad nodded from the paper at the kitchen table and gestured quietly to her nana. "Nana? Is it OK with you?" Megan asked in her most sincere voice. Her nana sighed whilst cutting up carrots and turnip.  
>"Well, do you have money for it? Do you have the B&amp;B booked? Do you have the clothes for it? Do you have spending money?" Her nana asked. Megan nodded, then shook her head, then nodded twice.<br>"I-I'll need to go to my mum and dads house for the clothes. They have all of my summer stuff." Megan and her grandad just shivvered at the thought of going to that house again. Last time they went for Megans stuff, Megan ended up getting punched and mugged from her own mother.  
>"Do you want Grandad to go with you?" Nana asked her. Megan shrugged. "Go with her just incase. You know what they're like" Her nana warned, furiously chopping now. "Now, go get changed- Dinner'll be out shortly" Her nana threw the vegetables into a boiling pot of water. Megan nodded and her grandad just looked down at his paper with wide eyes.<br>Megan dragged her body up to her room at the top of the stairs. She smiled at her shrine and chucked her bag under her steelframed double bed. Everything in her room was white except the carpet which was wooden laminate with some nailpolish stains. When you walked into her room, you saw her bed diagonal from you. There were french doors leading to a balcony next to her bed and next to the doors was a large vanity table piled high with beauty products, extensions and hair products. On the wall facing her bed, you had a chest of drawers and a large ballet mirror covering the rest of the wall. Megan danced over to her calendar next to her bed and put in dates for her appointments. Leg wax and tan on Tuesday. Swimming Club & Clothes on Wednesday. PE Exam and Health&Beauty Exam on Thursday and finally BRIGHTON on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Sunday was marked with a sad face.  
>Megan changed quickly as the smell of rich Brisket filled the whole house. Into skinny jeans and a pyjamma top. She grabbed her Pe and H&amp;B past paper books and worked her way down to the kitchen.<p>

AN/ was just trying out this new fanfiction. I hope you like it :) i'm not too sure about it but if you like it then, great! happy days :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<br>No offence, I cbf writing the days inbetween School and Brighton. I just wanted to involve a certain baby Tarzan :)_**  
><strong>_

Baby Tarzan

Friday afternoon.  
>The girls had just arrived in Brighton and they are already strolling down the Prom in their shorts and vest tops with their bikinis and beach bags.<br>"No, no, no... Dibs" Drew whispered as the spitting image of Niall Horan walked past them. They squealed and walked on the sand, finding the perfect place to sunbathe. Megan chucked her bag down and pulled out her towel when they got to a clean, dry section of sand.  
>"Do you think they'd mind if we just took this space?" She asked, noticing the set of dark blue and white towels a few metres away from them, "Oh well. It's our fucking country too!" She sighed, taking her floaty bohemian shirt and sat herself on her towel. The other girls kicked off their flip flops and done the same as Megan.<br>"How good will this weekend be? The sun is so hot! The sound of the water-" Gretchen trailed off, putting her long curly Danielle-like hair into a bobble.  
>"We're in Brighton. Not Florida!" Megan smiled. She buried her drink into the sand and put one earphone in so she could still talk with her girlies. They soaked up the hot British sun and talked about boys mainly. Boys and the Prom which was at the end of the next week. They spoke merrily about dresses and shoes and hairstyles.<br>"Oooof!" A hushed set of voices murmered a couple of minutes later when they slowly approached. The girls had their sunglasses on and their earphones in. "With pleasure!" A voice laughed quietly. The group slumped down meters away from the girls and they watched the girls. "What one?" A posh voice asked his group. They thought and moved their towels. "Probablly the one with the hair" An Irish tone murmered.  
>Gretchen and Dawn turned onto their back making the boys go 'Ooooof' again. The boys lay back so that the girls feet and the boys feet were only a few inches apart.<br>"What about you?" The Yorkshire voice asked. There was a hum.  
>"The one with the chest and the fringe!" The smart voice said before Megan sat up. The boys lay back down sharply, put their Ray Bans on and tried not to move. She nudged Gretchen and Dawn.<br>"If I do say so myself!" She laughed quietly. The girls giggled amongst themselves and a body sat up, quickly pulling on a vest top.  
>"We are trying to sunbathe here!" Harry laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. Megan tightly gripped her towel and Gretchen made an odd squealing sound. Dawn just lay back as if nothing had just happened.<br>"Yeah! We don't disturb you!" The other boys laughed, copying Harry's motions. Megan fangirled and tried to stay upright.

Gretchen and Megan tried to speak and act as normal as possible. Harry got up and went onto his knees infront of them. Zayn done the same.  
>"I'm Harry."<br>"I'm Zayn". the girls nodded and the boys held their hands out for a handshake. Megan took Harrys like an auto reaction.  
>"M-M-M-" She tried to say.<br>"Molly? Mary? Megan? Marsha? Mum?" Harry laughed.  
>"Megan...!" She squealed, "Harry Styles is touching my hand" Megan almost drooled. Harry nodded and Zayn started to make friends with Gretchen. HArry was still awkwardly holding her hand with his dripping wet hair from the sea. He was still smiling and words were caught in both of their throats. She wanted to ask his number. He wanted to ask hers. Thankfully, Liam and Niall intervened.<br>"Harry, this is Megan. Megan, this is Harry," Niall started with his hands on both of their shoulders.  
>"Harry- Megan wants to ask for your number but doesn't want to look like a big freak and fangirl. Megan- Harry wants to ask your number but he's scared incase you faint or run away and tell all of your friends then they show up and want his number. He doesn't do this alot- only to special females such as yourself" Liam smiled with his hands on their other shoulders.<br>"Now, if you kids want digits- Knock yourselves out" Louis jumped in. Megan blushed and Harry took her phone from the edge of her towel. He turned it to her and she typed in her password. Harry then went and put his number into her phone with a kiss at the end of his name. Liam excused himself to answer his phone. Megan gulped and couldn't take her eyes from his as he typed in his own phone.  
>"Managment wants us for a rehearsal, boys" Liam put his phone into the large holdall bag next to the steps of the entrance to the beach. Megan let out a whimper when Harry stood up. Her and Gretchen stood up to see them off. Harry was a head size taller than her. Made her whimper even more.<br>"You're short!" Louis laughed, pulling her into a tight hug around the neck.  
>"I'm 4'10!" She protested with a squeal and a smile. Harry just watched as Louis smushed her face into his neck.<br>"Text me, Shorty" Harry smiled enough to show his dimples, "Zayn, let's go" Harry tried to pull Zayn away from Gretchen. Their lips were tightly locked. Louis and Nialler had to cut in and push Zayn backwards.  
>"We're going to be late" Liam smiled.<br>"Give her my number" Niall smiled, handing Gretchen a sheet of paper with his number on it. He gestured to Dawn who was bobbing her head to her loud music. Zayn nodded and Gretchen smirked when they all walked away. Megan dropped into the sand and looked at the black iPhone next to her. It wasn't hers. Hers was white and didn't have a crack in the corner. She decided to text Harry and let him know. Of course, after she fangirled. Gretchen and Megan held eachothers arms and screamed loudly.  
>"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed, jumping up and down on the sand.<p>

" I have his number!" Megan shrieked.  
>"I kissed him!" Gretchen copied. "I'm getting to see him tonight at a club called Liquid, I think. I could give Zayn Harry's phone and-"<br>"No. I want to give him his phone. Besides, I have to get mine back from him-" Megan was torn away from the conversation as a loud bell chimed. She squealed again and looked at her number and name on Harry's screen.  
><em>Some guy's texting me! It's so wierd!<br>His name's Dal- Oh...  
>I have your phone :L<br>I think we should swap back ;)  
>Pier. 7. Bring my baby back to me pwease ? xxx<em>  
>Megan got right to packing her stuff up. It was already 5:30.<br>"Where are you going? what did he text?" Gretchen smiled. Megan just looked up from the sand and fixed her sunglasses as she rolled up her towel.  
>"I'm meeting him at seven. I have to go and get ready- Dawny, can I borrow your navy Pauls Boutique Blazer?" Megan queried, gently kicking Dawns foot. Dawn took out her earphones and Megan had to repeat the question.<br>"Yeah, honey! That's fine; just, don't get it dirty or muddy or somethin' like that" Dawn warned.  
>"What time are you meeting McKiss?" Megan nudged Gretchen whilst slipping her BoHo top back on.<br>"Seven at the club. You're seven at the..."She waited for Megans response.  
>"Peir. I think I'm going to wear the blazer and my jean shorts- OH! And my black Polo shirt." Megan grinned. The girls nodded in amusement and agreement.<br>"The one that goes right down?" Dawn asked, pointing at the bottom of her bikini. Megan nodded.  
>"Oh! I really have to go! Wish me luck!" Megan picked up her sandals and Harrys phone before running off to the B&amp;B.<br>The wardrobe was being raided. The room was an utter dive. Harrys phone never moved from her bra for maximum security. Megan still couldn't believe she was meeting up with Harry Styles for personal reasons. Even when she was approaching te peir for the exchange. It wasn't happening. Megan made it to the end of the peir and leaned over the edge at the crashing white foam against the brown legs of the peir.  
>"Shorty!" The sultry, posh voice shouted from the other end of the peir. Megan kept the fangirling to a minimum as she fished Harrys phone out of her brassiere. She turned and he greeted her with a small cuddle.<br>"Your phone" Megan shakily handed the phone over to Harry. Harry smiled and felt around his pockets for hers.  
>"Err... Oh, my God- Er- Here!" He exclaimed after feeling around in the back of his chinos pocket. He handed the phone over and went to unlock his own and answer his texts.<br>Megan unlocked her and saw an unknown picture. She didn't remember downloading _that _one. The abs. The treasure trail. It wasn't familiar to her. Nevertheless, she unlocked her phone and compared the pictures of the abs. All of the pictures she owned with abs, had the faces of the people involved- namely Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn. She could never find one of Harry. The abs didn't match any of the boys and she flushed hot pink when all the peices fitted together. They were Harrys. The picture was deliberately for her eyes, you could tell from the angle and lighting. He wanted her to see his body. He had seen hers at the beach.

"Do you want to- I don't know, maybe go to a club or something with me? Get to know eachother a little bit?" Harry broke her attention from the on-purpose abs.  
>"Err... Yeah, that'd be great!" Megan gasped. Alone Time with Harry Styles! She couldn't believe this either.<br>They slowly walked side by side to the club.  
>"Actually, lets talk about you." Harry abruptly smiled in the slowly setting british sun. "We know all about me. You seem more... Interesting and cooky!" He laughed. Megan hesitated before saying only what she was comfortable with.<br>They approached the underground club just as their conversations were getting interesting. The bar looked sleezy. It was crammed full of drug pushers, dealers and young ones. "Two seats at the bar" Harry pointed out. The club was hazy and dark but with a deep red tint from the lights above. After Harry ordered two large Vodka and Cokes, he just smiled. "I feel like I've known you for ever." Harry said under his breath.  
>"What?" She asked over the loud bass on the makeshift stage upstairs.<br>"I said; THIS PLACE IS REALLY DIFFERENT! I WOULDN'T USUALLY COME HERE! IT WAS RECOMMENDED!" He laughed. They bantered and their glasses were never empty. Everytime Megans glass looked near empty, Harry would top both of the glasses up with a little bit more alcohol. The bar stools were starting to take their toll on Harry and Megans bum, so, Harry being Harry, he spotted the empty plush looking couch in the corner of the lower level of the club. They carried their almost drunken conversation over to the sofa and when they sat down, Harry dove at her neck. They wern't the only ones which set Megan at ease a little bit. His lips roughly traced over her thoat and up to where her ear joined her jawline. She sighed with content and put her drink onto the side, letting her hands go into his luxuriously soft and bouncy curls. He worked back round to the other side and Megan couldn't help but gently tug on his curls. It was so wrong. Dale kept coming into her head. She groaned trying to get him out. It wasn't cheating yet. Harry moved across from her jaw and was slowly moving closer ot her lips. The word Cheating was burning worse and worse into Megans head the closer Harry got to her lips.  
>RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE! Harry's phone loudly sang from his pocket. Megan laughed and tapped Harrys pocket.<br>"Answer" She slurred. Harry took his phone out with Louis' picture on the screen.  
>"Louis!" He answered cheerily.<br>"HARRY EDWARD STYLES! IT IS MIDNIGHT! I AM WORRIED SICK! WE HAVE SOUNDCHECK IN THE MORNING!" He said loudly down the phone, "GET YOUR ROOTY BOOTY BACK TO DE HOTEL BEFORE I SEND ZAYN OUT TO GET YOU! YOU BETTER NOT BE FACE DOWN IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE, YOUNG MAN!" Louis broke his serious voice at the end and laughed.  
>"Louis, I'm with Megan" Harry blushed slightly.<br>"HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING? I CAN HEAR IT IN YOUR VOICE, YOUNG MAN! HOTEL AND SLEEP IT OFF!" Liam ordered.  
>"Tell Megan we say hello. Bye!" Niall shouted. The line went dead and Harry laughed.<br>"Go. I heard it all. Go and rest for soundcheck!" Megan told him. Harry nodded and tried to balance on his feet.  
>"You got a bit of... Just there..." He gestured to her neck just below her ear, "I'll text!" Harry said with a flirty smile before stumbling out of the bar. Megan frantically wiped the spot Harry had pointed out to her.<p>

The next morning 10am  
>Harry groaned from his bed. The boys were gathered around his bed, excluding Zayn. Kevin knows where he was. Harry let out a moan of pain when he lifted his head. "Gaaaaaaaaaah!" His head dropped back onto the wafer thin pillow. "What's the time? Why's it so bright? Where's my phone? Can I get some clothes over?" He asked many questions. Harry opened his eyes slowly and Liam crossed his arms across his chest.<br>"You brought a cat back with you this morning!" Niall said, walking in with a black Persian cat purring in his arms. Niall handed Harry the cat. "We can't keep her though" Niall laughed. Harry sighed and cuddled up to the cat which was heavily tired.  
>"Speaking of 'Hers' and females- Do you any idea how loud you are with your sexual tension?" Louis laughed heartfully at Harry. Harry squinted then his eyes widened and he hid his face into the cats back.<br>"You heard nothing!"Harry muttered into the fur. There were then sexual groans from Niall over at the mini bar. Liam joined in from the bathroom.  
>"Doo Bad Bad Do ba!" Zayn hummed from outside the door before walking in.<br>"No, it was more like; Meg-an!" Louis hoarsley breathed. Harry shook his head into the back of the cat. "But, glad you had fun!" Louis laughed.  
>"I had a reason!" Harry argued, his voice muffled by the black fur. All the boys looked at him. "My bra was in her phone. NO! My phone was in her bra! Phone was in her bra! Phone was in her bra!" Harry trailed off, thinking about her glorious small but busty body.<br>"Harry?" Niall asked, throwing a packet of cheese at him. Harry looked up with a smile. "She's quite hot" Niall smirked.  
>"SHE'S MINE!" Harry shouted. Liam poked his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush and he smiled. "What? She is. I will make her mine" Harry said before his phone bleeped. It was a text. From Megan. He jumped upright, holding the duvet around his waist. "She text. She fucking text me. She wants me. Men always make the first move. She text!" Harry grinned and the cat hissed at him before running into the bathroom.<br>_Morning!  
>Sore Head? I do<br>last night was really fun. I really enjoyed it  
>er... thought I should ell you I leave tomorrow morning and go back to Crewe and get ready for the prom on Friday! :D :D :D :D x<br>enjoy your tour of Britain!  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<em>  
>Harry squealed like a girl.<br>"She's local! She's local! She's from Crewe! CREWE!" HE jumped up and down as Niall brought him over paracetamol and coffee. "I'm OK. Megan's local!" Harry was madly grinning at the boys who were watching him. "Oh, there's another line; _PS. remembering what I can of last night, I forgot to tell you that I have a boyfriend_" Harrys voice went quieter and he slumped onto the side of the bed. "A boyfriend! Really?" He sighed into his hands.  
>"You said she's from the same bit as you; we're performing at Kings Grove on Friday. Maybe you could stop by and see her after the Prom?" Zayn offered. Harry nodded with a glum expression.<br>"Yeah. I'll just go see her afterwards." Harry smiled weakly. The wind was from his sails. A boyfriend. He'll just have to admire from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<br>No offence, I cbf writing the days inbetween Brighton and the rest of the week :)  
><em><strong><br>**_

_**I Wish**_so bad  
>(AN Link to Megans outift; polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=46234919)

Thursday 8pm  
>"Ok! Does this one look better?" Megan stepped out of the boutique changing rooms in the most gorgeous and elegant prom dress that could ever be created in her eyes. "I personally love it!" she turned in the mirror to try and look at the back. "Babe? Do you like it?" Megan asked, smoothing over the back of the dress. Dale was gazing at the tall, slim women walk by with their dresses in their hands. They looked at him with flirtation. "Dale Swindon!" Megan slowly lost her temperature, "The prom is tomorrow and I'm still looking for a dress, could you please stay focussed for more than a second?" Megan turned around to look at Dale with heavy eyes. "I'm just as tired as you, trust me!" She laughed. Dale nodded and slowly brought his gaze back over to his girlfriend of two years. She smoothed the front down as he looked at her. "OK, the chest is a bit tight but I can go through with that. Do you like it?" She asked for a third time. Dale nodded blankly. Megan grinned but it faded when a gorgeous girl from Dales year stepped out the changing room next to her. She nearly felt like bursting out into tears. "I'll take this then" She muttered quietly, turning to go back into her changing room. Megan hated that she was a bit larger and smaller than the other girls at school. She tried her best to stay toned. Megan busted her arse at Swimming and Gymnastics and Zumba. Dale wouldn't look at her like the other girls and they had been going out for two years!<br>She could hear them both laughing and conversing on the other side of the curtain. Megan got changed back into her tracksuit bottoms and grey tank top. She redone the tight donut ontop of her head and texted the girls.  
><em>Just leaving the shop!<br>Pick you up in 10  
>xxx<em>  
>Megan drew the curtain back and took the dress to the counter. Dale and the girl were still talking and getting close.<br>"That'll be £34 please?" The kind male shop assistant smiled, packing up the dress into a nice pink and blue striped paper bag. Megan handed over her two £20's and walked away.  
>"D-Dale? I have to meet Gretchen and Dawn" She said to Dale who was wrapped up in his friends world. Megan sighed and made her way slowly back to her Nanas house where the girls were already standing in their pyjammas, dresses laid over their arms in pink bags. They greeted eachother with cuddles and air kisses. "Nana and Grandad are out until Monday so I have run of the house!" Megan grinned to herself, holding the handle of the bag in her teeth as she unlocked the door.<br>The girls made themselves comfy in the living room after unpacking all of their Prom Gear. On Megans bed was their dresses. Side by side and perfectly straight. The shoes they were going to were were on the floor under the dresses with their tights and accesories. The hairdryer and straightners were plugged in but switched off- Ready to go for the morning/ afternoon rush. Makeup was laid out in sections in the bathroom. They all their makeup in piles- Well, what they needed anyway.  
>Megan, Gretchen and Dawn shared a extra large duvet between them whilst they watched all the horror movies Megan owned.<br>"What time is the Prom?" Dawn asked with a mouthful of Vanilla Ice Cream.  
>"We've to be at the school hall for Half Six. We aparently have super extra special guests and a DJ for after it!" Gretchen grinned, texting furiously to Zayn.<br>"So you and him, eh?" Megan nudged under the duvet. Gretch blushed and threw popcorn at Megan who was hysterically laughing. She threw her head back and Gretched grabbed her arm.  
>"What's that?" Dawn demanded, looking at the same spot as Gretchen. "Is that- Is that a love bite?" She gasped. Megan frantically felt around with growing pink cheeks. "It's a hickey! Megan, I never thought Dale was the kind!" Dawn smiled. Megans hand covered the mark behind her ear.<br>"It wasn't Dale" She admitted.

Friday 9pm  
>"Well, this is actually alright!" Megan danced with a glass in her hand at the back of the room with Dawn and Gretchen. They laughed and danced close together. The room was packed so the girls had no choice but to dance together. Dale sat with his Rugby mates at their table. He watched the girls dance. It made them uncomfortable slightly. The music was cut and the headteacher made her way up onto the stage. The girls and others 'Booed' loudly. She tried hushing them as best as she could.<br>"Good Evening! I trust the alcohol is kept to a minimum!"She started off. There was hissing and shouting. "There has been rumours about a band performing live tonight, and I'm happy to say that they are all true...So- Without any further adeu, kicking off their tour of Britain, please welcome onto the stage of Kings Grove Secondary and Higher- Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry and Zayn of One Direction!" She cheered. Everybody fangirlled, even some of the boys. Megans tummy done flips and she tumbled back a bit when they came onto the massive stage. Her mouth went dry and she felt a little nausious. Dawn and Gretchen cheered loudly with the crowd. Megan just stood, gawping. Dale was flashing his looks between Megan, Harry and the fit girl at the other table. Megan whimpered and One Direction started to sing. They worked halfway through songs. One thing. Taken. Up All Night. Gotta be You and I want. Megan had finally snapped out of her shock and had been dancing with the girls. None of the boys had noticed the girls, except Zayn who was always eyeing up Gretchen.  
>When the boys started I Wish, Dale swept Megan to the dance floor and they spun lovingly. They spoke quiet words to eachother, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Harry on stage. He saw Dale move to the spot behind Megans ear, leaving a darker mark than what he did in Brighton. His voice broked when he sang.<br>"Oh how I wish, that was me" Harry ended the song, sniffling at the end. Dale kissed Megan lovingly and walked over to the exit, moving towards the bathroom. Megan stood stunned in the middle of the dancefloor. Gretchen dragged her out of the sea of bodies.  
>"We're going to take a break now! We'll leave you with the iPod in the soundsytem!" Liam said to the crowd. They all groaned and danced to the LadyGagaBeyonce/Nicki Minaj mixes. Dawn had fangirled and was fanning herself down in the girls bathroom.  
>"Dawny, Dawny, Dawny!" Gretchen laughed, clicking her tongue with crossed arms and a smile. Dawn turned from the sink and blushed.<br>"It's True! I love them! They're so mmmmmmmh!" She groaned, still fanning herself down. Megan smiled and frantically fixed her hair. "What are you getting all hot and bothered about?" Dawn asked. Megan wiped under her eyes and reapplied her lipbalm and lipstick.  
>"He's in my school. At my prom. I can't not go and see him!" Megan smiled at her reflection. There was a fumbling in the stalls behind them. A masculine laugh and a feminine giggle. "This is the girls'! Are you meant to be in here?" She joked. The stall door unlocked and Dale walked out, stopping in his tracks when he saw Megan in the mirror. She turned on her high block heels and threw her lipstick at him before scurrying out. Gretchen ground her teeth and sharply slapped Dales jaw.<br>"That was for her, sleeze!" She spat before following after Megan. Dawn just watched in awe with her hand frozen infront of her face. Dale didn't even make an attempt to go after Megan. He just left the toilets with the tall blonde trailing behind. They made their way to the dancefloor.

Louis looked at Harry twirl his thumbs infront of a desk backstage. He felt sorry for Harry. He'd never seen him so upset about a girl before. Louis got up from the other desk and put his hand to Harrys chin. He started to move it.  
>"Woof! I'm Harry the chicken! Hear me meow!" Louis tried everything in his power to make Harry at least smirk, "Come on mate! You can't be all glum tonight! It's a party... Practically. There's some nice looking girls out there. There was one with amazing hair... and one with a hot dress on. I could point them out..." Louis offered but Harry declined.<br>"She was there tonight with that bodybuilder!" Harry nearly started to cry, "They kissed and everything!" He put his head into his hands.  
>"You really like her don't you?" Zayn asked. Harry nodded, "Go on mate. Let it all out" Zayn rubbed his back and Louis rubbed his curls. There was hushed sobbing in the room next door. Niall got up from his seat and went to investigate. Harry and Louis followed. Niall paused before abruptly opening the door.<br>"Caught!- Oh my God, what happened?" He asked after noticing the girl sitting next to her friend on the table, "Are we that bad?" Niall queried. Zayn showed up and got to the front.  
>"Molly?" He asked.<br>"Megan" She corrected from her hands. Harry's eyes widened and Louis pushed him forwards slightly.  
>"WHO WANTS A HORAN HUG?" Niall asked with his arms opened wide. Megan hopped off the table next to Gretchen and went over to Niall barefoot. Gretch held the shoes in her hands, smoothing over the straps. He wrapped his arms around her tightly making her feel safer. She sobbed and stuttered into Niall, making Harry a little bit jealous. Louis pushed Harry forward that little bit more before retreating back to the door. Zayn walked over to Gretchen and asked why Megan was crying her heart out. Harry felt helpless in the midst of it all. "Not the same!" She stammered, pulling from Nialler. Megan looked at Harry who was confused, shocked and angry all at the same time. Megan walked to Harry with the tears streaming wildly down her face. He wrapped her up in a tight, friendly cuddle. Harry almost felt like crying himself. The boys watched him and he just looked back.<br>"What?"He sniffled.  
>"Come on. Part Two" Liam shortly said from the door before running back to the stage. Zayn gave Gretchen a small kiss before following. The boys all told Megan to wait for them at the end of the prom. She was then left with Harry.<br>"Be on your guard tonight, alright? Things get better" Harry rubbed her back and the ends of her long hair. She nodded and Harry had to return to the stage. She sniffed up her tears and walked back out to the hall which was jumping wildly with tipsy teenagers.  
>Megan took her clutch from Dale's seat and went to a emptier table nearer the dancefloor with Gretch. Dawn showed up and handed her the lipstick back. They comforted her and spoke it all out with her.<p>

The boys started with WMYB. Harry belted out the chorus with the biggest smile on his face. They all pointed at Megan making her blush.  
>"<em>Everyone else in the room can see it, everybody but you!" <em>Louis sang his heart out for Megan. All the boys did. She clapped to the Na, na, na, na part of the song with a grin and Harry turned on the stage to face her.  
>"<em>Baby you light our worlds like nobody else<em>, except you Gretchen, _the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..."_  
>"<em>You don't know- oh, oh, you don't Harry fancies you<em>!" Niall jumped in. Harry dropped his arm and looked at Niall painfully. Nobody batted an eyelid at the lyric change. They were too drunk to notice. Megan blushed again and hid her face a bit. She felt weak and powerless when he sang. Especially that song. When they stopped singing, Harry handed his mic to Liam.  
>Harry jumped down from the stage and fought through the crowd to Megans seat. He held his hand out offeringly and she shakingly took it.<br>"_I-I, I wanna save yah, wanna save your heart tonight! He'll only break yah, leave yah torn apart, oh_!" Save you Tonight started on the stage. Megan was trying not to fangirl and smile too much when he started to dance with her. He sang all the words to her without his microphone, making it personally for her. Dale was watching them together on the dancefloor, moving and swaying to the beat and tune. They just siled at eachother and Harry spun her around a little bit. Harry made her laugh and smile so wide. The local papers were taking pictures of them through the window of the hall. Gretchen and Dawn were filming it and taking pictures too. Dales nostrils started to flare and his fists clenched. He was having none of it. None of it. They danced together for the rest of the night, barely braking their gazes. "Thank you for being such a great crowd!" Liam said on stage. Everybody cheered and the hall started to empty out quite quickly,  
>"Harry, we need our fifth member back soon. We have radio interview tomorrow" Louis winked to him from the stage. Harry sighed and smiled at Megan.<br>"This was amazing, Megan. We should do it more some time-" Harry started before she had to tiptoe her best to kiss his cheek. Megan smiled, bit her bottom lip slightly and let go of his hand to walk back to her table. Harrys lips trembled and he looked at the boys on the stage. They had their thumbs up and blank expressions. He turned to Megan who was watching him from the door. She quickly looked away and rumaged around in her clutch.  
>"I-I'll text you after the interview" Harry smiled brightly at her. She nodded with a large smile and left with Dawn and Gretchen to their cab that was outside, "And hey! Forget about him. He's not worth your tears. Not in a million years" Harry called after her. She came back and ran over to him, hugging him tightly around the neck on her tiptoes again. "He's not. I'd never cheat on somebody as amazing and intelligent and gorgeous and funny and beautiful as you. I just couldn't bring myself to it- Not if I really felt for you" Harry hugged her back. She nodded and sighed into his neck.<br>"Thank you for that, Harry. Thank you" Megan kissed his cheek again and looked at him deep in the eyes.  
>"It's the truth. It'd be heartless" He stroked her hair with a smile. His lips hingered for hers so bad. She was feeling the same way but couldn't bring herself to kiss him. "Go, you'll miss your taxi" Harry smiled. He bit his lip as she turned to walk away.<p>

That night, Harry lay in his bed of the hotel, face up with his hands behind his head, just thinking about her. Her voice. Her hair. Her body. How soft her skin was. How her lips felt against her skin. The way she hugs. The way she walks. He was really falling for her. Harry imagined kissing her. A really deep, meaningful kiss. That thought sent him into a deep sleep.

That night, Megan lay in her bed, on her side with the tears running slowly from her eyes. She knew he didn't feel the same. He was a celebrity. He _had _to be nice to fans. Harry only said those things to make her happy. Megan knew that. She couldn't sleep well with all the sniffling and thoughts of Harry. Dale didn't even exist to her any more. It was all about Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

**__**

_**Backflip**_

Megan and Harry were hung up on eachother. Megan took Prom Night as a joke. She thought friendsa would do that for friends. She knew the boys were kidding about Harry fancying her. Louis knew it was true though. He knew about Megan too.  
><em><strong>'Guess what? xxx'<strong>_ Harry texted Megan, two weeks into their tour. They had already got through Scotland and Wales. Megan was at work in the Hairdressers when it he text. Her drivers theory booklet was infront of her behind the till counter. She would get aggrivated when a customer would interupt her.  
><em><strong>'It better be important Styles! I'm studying xxx'<strong>_She replied with a heavy tap on her phone.  
><em><strong>'Where is the best place it the world? :3 xxx' <strong>_He asked sending a cute face at the end. Megan thought on what to text back. Favourite place in the world? Where was he going with this. She took a random guess and tapped back to him.  
><em><strong>'Antarctica :D they have penguins xxx' <strong>_She grinned like a maniac when she sent it. Harry took a while to reply.  
><em><strong>'A bit closer to home, Meg :3'<strong>_ He sent another cute face and an embarassed face. Megan pursed her lips together and sighed heavily.  
><em><strong>'I don't know then, Harry. Just tell me :)' <strong>_She sent the message and flipped onto the neck page of her red and white book. The bell on the counter dinged and Megan ground her teeth whilst marking the page.  
>"Name?" She looked up with a big grin.<br>"Er, it's Penny, I have an appointment with Megan for my roots?" The blonde woman grinned, her hand tapping a rythm on the counter.  
>"Oh, that's me, if you just take a seat, I'll be through in a few seconds" Megan gestured through the archway to the pink and blue room.<br>_**'Well, we're going touring America for three months after we do Ireland :'(  
>I don't wanna! I miss my bed too much! I miss my mum! :'(<br>don't make them take me to USA :(  
>xxx'<strong>_  
>Megan nearly died. America? Three Months? They were both just as upset as eachother.<br>Megans customer was getting impatient and she furiously texted back.  
><em><strong>'When do you leave? xxxx' <strong>_She texted. There was a pause that seemed to go on forever._**  
>'About 6 tomorrow morning x D:' <strong>_Harry replied. Megan nearly broke in two when she had to text back to him.  
><em><strong>'We can always Skype and Twitcam ;) x<br>you'll get a tan and I want to see it :)  
>have fun though x' <strong>_She sent the message and stood up to tighten her apron.  
>The phone buzzed again and she opened Harrys text.<br>_**'THERE'S NO PICK'N'MIX IN AMERICA! D:  
>SAVE ME! DON'T MAKE ME GO :3'<strong>_

Megan had to get to her customer or she would get it deducted from her wage. She ignored the buzzes in her apron pocket and continued on with talking to the customer.  
>"Would it be bad to say that I wanted it dyed a whole different colour?" The conversations went on around Megan and she couldn't help but think to the future. What she would be doing. Where should would be living. Who she would be spending it with. She fantasised about it being with Harry and he loved her eternally but Megan came back to reality when the office phone rang. Megan shook her head and slapped the root dye onto the womans parting. She spread it, dreamily thinking about fangirl things. Marrying Harry. Having a baby girl called Darcy.<br>"Megan? There's a 'Tommo' on the phone for you" Her manager smiled from the door, "I'll take over" She walked over and took a new pair of gloves. Megan rushed to the office and picked up the phone with her gloves on.  
>"Hello?" She queried.<br>"_Asked him out yet?" _Louis asked down the phone. Megan sighed, frustratedly.  
>"No- Louis, I'm at work. I'll phone you when I get home" Megan told him firmly.<br>"_I'm at work too. Answer my question; Have you asked him out yet?" _Louis asked. She sensed the seriousness in Louis' voice and let out a whine.  
>"No. No, I've not-" He cut her off.<br>"_He doesn't shut up about you, you know_" Louis stated. Megan slouched into the managers chair and shook her head.  
>"Louis, I've heard that before. Nobody wants to be with me. I don't believe rumours" Megan explained. She wouldn't let Louis have a word in edgeways. "I have to get back to work. Godspeed with America and all that!" She cheerfully said before hanging up and resuming her work on her client. She felt bad for hanging up on Louis but she had to work to save up for her car for when and if she passed.<p>

8 am the next day on the plane  
>Harry rigged up his laptop to go on load up TwitCam for the fans. He tweeted with so many smiley faces; <em>On our way to the US of A. Don't be jel. Be reem x :D :D :) :) :) :D twitcam soon :D Xxx Stay tuned ! love you all<em>. He smiled posting it. With the good weather in the air and him fully rested, the day couldn't get better. The sun shone through the plane window and Harry eagerly opened up Twitter and Skype. He loaded the twitcam and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Megans name sign into Skype a few seconds after him. Louis reached around the back of Harrys seat and rubbed his shoulder as Harry struck up a text conversation with Megan.  
><em>Harry_Styles: <em>Hey! I thought you'd still be asleep ? :O  
><em>Megan_Thomas: <em>No, no. I have to run and then I have Gymnastics x :D Hows your flight? Any turbulence?  
><em>Harry_Styles: <em>Nah! even if there was, I wouldn't notice it 'cause I'm macho like that ;) ^^ x  
><em>Megan_Thomas:<em> Hhahahahaha x 'macho's' the word (!) ;) x  
><em>Harry_Styles:<em> ouch, megan. that hurt :( ;) video ? xxx  
><em>Megan_Thomas:<em> I don't look my best :'( i'm spotty! I'm hideous :L ;) xx  
>Harry smiled at the message and shook his head. Megan took a little while to respond. Eventually her video screen popped up and she was just finishing getting dressed. Harry gawped slightly and Louis gripped his shoulders hard before retracting his arms. Megan sat infront of her laptop and fixed her vest top as Harry just waved. She eventually waved back.<br>Harry_Styles: _2 seconds xx :) _Harry IM'd before diving into his backpack for some cards. Cue Cards almost. Megan had a very confused look on her makeup free face which was dotted with healing spots. He held up the first card which read, '_Would you..._'. Megan squinted and he held up the second one, '_Ever consider being...'_. Megan still didn't follow and Harry was eager to finish. Harry held up the third one, '_My Girlfriend?'._  
>Megans jaw dropped and Harry brought up his final card, '<em>Smile for yes. Backflip for no ;)'. <em>Harry winked at the camera and directly at her. Megans jaw was hitting the floor but the corners of her mouth were turning up slightly. Liam brought out his phone shyly and started to record Harry and the laptop.  
>"Is she smiling or is she backflipping?" Niall asked from the breakfast buffet at the front of their cabin. Harry shrugged. Megan let out a short breath and giggled.<br>"She's taking away my manliness- Louis, why is she laughi- Why are you laughing?" Harry asked, stiffening up in his seat. Megan shook her head and put her hands to her chest.  
>"There is no smile big enough, Styles!" Megan stated, wiping the corner of her eye slightly, "I thought you'd never ask- Yes! I will be your girlfriend!" Megan said before the picture started to break up.<br>"Me-Meg? Meg? Is your computer OK?" Harry asked, holding up his laptop slightly. His laptop cut off and he put it down. Harry stood and brought the front of his shirt over his face like a footballer. He fell to his knees inbetween the seats and put his hands up in the air. He let out a happy, manly groan. Harry brought his shirt off of his face and he stood again, imitating a crowd with his hands and a hoarse breathing scheme. "Megan is my girlfriend! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" He cheered himself. Liam laughed and stopped recording. Zayn twitched violently in his sleep and woke up, panting.  
>"I nearly died! I nearly died... I'm OK... I'm OK..." He breathed with his hand at his throat. The boys just looked at him. Niall widened his eyes and shrugged, "Have I missed breakfast?" He asked. Nialler threw a peice of rye bread at him and he started to eat it, sleepily.<p>

Harry sat smiling all the way through his TwitCam to fans as he answered questions. Pauly turned in his chair to Liam who was busy trying to upload the video to Youtube and Twitter.  
>"Did you sugar his Cornflakes, Liam? You know you never do that if you want an easy life!" He chuckled. Liam shook his head and gave Pauly his phone.<br>"Third Video" He grinned. As Pauly watched the video, Liam moved to sit next to Harry. "Hi everybody!" He smiled at the laptop. The views automatically shot up.  
>"We've been asked so many questions about food and I've been thinking that we anwer them. What do you think, Liam?" Harry turned to Liam with a big smile. Liam nodded and Harry turned back to the laptop, "First question is from Elisha in New Hampshire and she wants to know; <em>what food would you bring to a deserted island<em>? Hm, tough one. Liam?" Harry hummed.  
>"CARROOOOOOOOOOOOOTS!" Louis shouted from the bathroom. Harry laughed.<br>"Personally, I would bring chocolate because it's chocolatey" Liam cheesed, "What about you, Harry?" Liam asked. Harry thought long and hard.  
>"White Mice and Pink Piggies from the Pick'N'Mix at Tesco! They're just too good- If you're not from the UK, I recommend going online and buying some from there!" Harry informed the fans.<br>"the next question is from Mary-" Liam started,  
>"SHE'S MINE!" Louis shouted from the bathroom again. Harry hid his laughter and put his face into his hands. Nialls laugh erupted from the breakfast cart.<br>"In Buckinghamshire and she wants to know; _what foodplace would you take a girl to on a date_? Harry? Would you like to answer this one?" Liam turned his head slightly. Harry looked up from his hands, still quietly chuckling. He 'Err-ed' and 'Hmmm-ed' before deciding.  
>"Err, probablly Arbutus in London. Really good and romantic and intimate- like, it's quieter than a normal restaurant" Harry explained. Liam nodded, "But that's besides the point! Liam, where would you take Danielle?" Harry asked.<br>"Well, you took mine so I'll have to say Brasserie Max at the Covent Gardens- It's lush!" Liam cheesed.  
>"It has the word 'Bra' in it. That's why it's 'Lush'!" Zayn laughed like a child in the chair behind them. Harry laughed and Niall let his odd laugh out.<br>"Ah, haha!" Niall chuckled from the food. Pauly done the same and nearly wet himself with laughter as he held Liams phone.  
>"Ladies, Liam and his bras" Harry pointed at the camera, "There's one here not about food but faces..." Harry squinted, "<em>Can you duck-face?<em>" He asked, "What's 'Duck-Face'?" Harry laughed. Niall turned with the food in his mouth in a pouting fashion.  
>"You look like a duck." Zayn commented, copying Niallers actions. Pauly done the same and Liam looked at Harry.<br>"Can you do it first?" He asked. Liam sighed and tried his best. Harry tried not to laugh.  
>"You now..." Zayn said with his lips still pouted. Harry tried and failed many times. He eventually caught on and the bathroom door unlocked. Louis came out and all the boys turned with their duckfaces.<br>"How long was I in there?" Louis chuckled.  
>"Five minutes" Pauly laughed with his lips still in duck-form.<br>"That's quackers" Louis slouched into his seat behind Harry, "Besides, if you want to go whole-hog, do the 'White Chick' pose" Louis got up from his seat and the boys watched in awe. "Stick your arse out, duckface, push your boobs up" Louis talked them through it. When it came to the chest part, Louis pinched his shirt and the boys took a picture for Twitter. Louis as a White Chick.

"Am I hot?" He asked, "Just give me fake tan and take me to dinner" Louis chuckled.  
>"Whover dates you is lu-cky(!)" Harry sniggered. Louis just smiled and took to his seat again. "Did you all see that?" He laughed to the fans. People tweeted in about a video.<br>Lou-Lou-Bear tweets; _Who's your GF ? D: D:  
><em>1dfabulousfantasies tweets; _WHO DO YOU GO OUT WITH ? :D :O xxx_  
>Harry read through them all with confused looks changing slightly. Liam and Louis laughed quietly to themselves and Harry looked up at Pauly with Liams phone.<br>"You Tweeted?" Harry asked. Pauly burst out with laughter and Niall done the same. "What did you say?"  
>"Go onto my page" Liam instructed, "Watch the video" He laughed. Harry furiously typed in Liams Twitter page and pressed play on the video.<br>"You filmed me?" Harry asked, barely moving his lips as he watched. "I look good" He smiled. Harry stopped the video and closed his laptop down and got up from his seat. "Back in a sec" He said, making his way to the bathroom. The boys went on with their magazines and Pauly gave Liam his phone back.  
>"So, where are we going first in LA?" Niall asked before there was a loud noise.<br>"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! WOO! WOO! YEAAAAS!" Harry shouted from the bathroom. All the boys turned as the noises kept coming. Zayn looked at the boys, confused.  
>"Oh, him and Megan go out" Louis smiled. Zayn nodded and the bathroom door unlocked. They all turned in their seat and faced the front of the plane. Harry took his seat and put his Beats on, blocking out the world. The boys looked at eachother then at Harry who was snuggling into his jumper with his eyes closed.<br>"Shall we, boys?" Liam asked, seeing the top of Harry's phone poke out the top of his chino pocket. They all nodded. Liam reached slowly to get the top of the phone.  
>"GET OUT OF MY POCKET!" Harry snapped, using the same tone as 'GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!'. Liam jumped backwards and turned pale. "Nyeh, Nyeh, Nyeh!" Harry laughed, sounding like Peter Griffin.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

_**Chauffer  
>www*.*polyvore*.*comchauffer/set?id=46368725**_

3 months later  
>Back in the UK<br>11 pm touchdown  
>"Please remain seated until we have stopped the plane completely." The stewardesses tried to calm the passengers down as they touched down on the runway. Harry put his laptop into his bag and texted the boys to say that he was back in the UK. Louis and Zayn were on the plane going to Yorkshire, Liam going to Wolverhampton and Niall to Dublin. Their flights were two hours after his so he had to fly alone. Harry rounded up his things and he pulled his beige cardigan on. He fastened his white Converses and unbuckled his seatbelt. Harrys mum was picking him up and driving him home. He couldn't wait to see her. He wanted a Mummy cuddle. He hadn't had one in a long long while.<br>"Sir, if you could just exit this way please, we'll give you your luggage outside" The steward said to Harry. He nodded, standing up with his bag and phone in his hand. The steward escorted him to the stairs and onto the tarmac where cameras started flashing from the windows. Girls were pressed against the windows with banners. He looked up before collecting his blue suitcase. He waved and blew them all a kiss. Harry took the handle from his suitcase and pulled it towards the 'Arrivals' area of the airport where he was suprisingly not ambushed. A few people pointed and took pictures but they all kept their distances. Harry handed over his passport, got xray-ed and continued past Baggage Claim. He put his earphones in and scrolled through his music. Without taking a second look, he strolled casually and tiredly through the sliding doors of Arrivals. Harry selected his music and dragged his case. He looked up and his walk sped up. Megan stood off centre with a bag of Pick'N'Mix in her hands, dressed nicely in a flowery summer dress and a white blazer with lacey Toms. She brightly smiled at him and Harry ran over ot her, dropping his bags and case to pick her up in a cuddle. The paparazzi were sneaky. Taking pictures as they posed like family and friends of fellow travelers.  
>"I've missed you!" Harry sighed as he set Megan back onto the ground. He still pulled her into a tight hug and just breathed in her scent.<br>"I missed you too" Megan said, rubbing his back with the bag of sweets, "I got these for you" She handed them to him when they broke apart. Harry took the bag and looked inside.  
>"Pink Pigs and White Mice! Shouldn't have!" Harry brought her into a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head. "I take it you're driving me home?" Harry asked. Megan nodded. "Can you drive?" He laughed. Meg looked up at him.<br>"I passed last month. I told you this all on Skype!" She smiled. Harry couldn't help but bend down slightly for a proper kiss.  
>"I really don't know how to thank you" He smiled back through their kiss. She pulled slightly.<br>"For what?" Megan asked.  
>"Taking me through America with a smile" Harry complimented. Megan blushed and he rubbed her cheek.<br>"Come on, this isn't getting you home to your mummy" Megan picked up his backpack and he took his case. They held hands, walking out to her pristine white Range Rover.  
>"We're car buddies too!" Harry laughed, piling his suitcase into the boot of the big car. "Did you pay for this yourself?" Harry asked whilst climbing into the passenger seat. The car smelled like her perfume. Sweet. Rosey. Appley. Megan nodded as Harry put his seatbelt on.<br>"Half of it's my wages- the other half is some of my savings I was meant to use for University" She smiled. Megan started up the car and began driving Harry back to Holmes Chapel.

"Let's talk about you, how was America?" Megan asked, indicating in and out of lanes. Harry just sighed.  
>"It was alright- Really hot, didn't go out alot. I broke a kettle in our hotel room" He chuckled loudly. Megan just peered her eyes and smiled, "Don't even ask how! I don't even know!" Harry smiled. Megan nodded, "This exit here" He pointed out to his left. She looked at him briefly.<br>"I drove here for you. I think I can remember my way back" Megan giggled, indicating and driving to her left. Harry just nodded and smiled. "Where is your mums house?" She asked approaching streetnames.  
>"Why? Are you writing a book?" Harry asked making her laugh a little bit more. "It's that one there and third on your right" Harry said. Megan turned and drove again. "I like your laugh" Harry stated, "That's why I make you laugh" He said calmly with a small smirk. She brightly smiled but tried to hide it.<br>"I saw your outburst on the plane, Harry. I thought it was cute" Megan said back, blushing a bit. She pulled in to the space outside the drive and hopped out to get his case and bag. "Anything else you forgot?" Megan asked, pulling them over to Harry who was standing on the path with his sweets. Harry shook his head and gave her a tight cuddle around the shoulders. He kissed the side of her head and smoothed down the back of her hair.  
>"What are you doing on your birthday next month?" Harry asked as she hugged him back.<br>"Nothing. Cinema probably like every year, why?" Megan sighed. Harry just shrugged and pulled away for a small kiss. The door to the house opened and the light came on  
>"Oh, God!" He groaned. Megan just patted the bottom of his back and went to the boot of her car. She closed it and smiled at Harry brightly.<br>"Harry!" His mum squealed, unlocking the gate and stepping out onto the path. Harry pulled a funny face at her before turning to give his mum a big cuddle.  
>"I'll text you, Meg!" Harry said to her before she climbed into the car. Megan just nodded and closed the door over, driving away back to her Nana and Grandads. She couldn't help but smile massively all the way home.<br>Her grandad was the first to greet her with a big cuddle. "There she is! Out 'til all hours!" He joked, his moustache rubbing against her ear as they hugged. Megan laughed and nodded.  
>"You knew were I was, and I had my phone" Megan explained, "Is Nana asleep?" She asked. Her grandad nodded and switched off the TV.<br>"I'm going to bed too- lock that door, will yeh?" He pointed to the front and back door. Megan nodded whilst her Gramps trapsed up the stairs to his room. Megan let out a tired sigh as she followed solemly behind her grandfather. She locked her room door and got changed into her cosy pyjammas. Hollister tracksuit bottoms and a black vest top. She texted Harry until she could text to more. Her eyes were heavy and she nearly fell asleep mid-good night- text. Her phone locked loudly and she rolled away onto the other side of her bed to switch off the light. Megan fought to get under the covers.  
>Tink. Pause. Tink. Tink. Pause.<br>Megan woke to the orange streetlight creeping in through her cream curtains. Tink. Tink Tink. She checked the clock on her nightstand. 2:17 am. She groaned and rolled onto her other side. Tink! Tink! Megan threw her covers off and got up from her bed, holding her head and leaving her long hair up in the messy ponytail. "Oh my, God!" Megan scolded, pulling her curtains back to see tiny stones hitting off of her balcony doors. Tink! Tink! Tap! Tink! She frantically unlocked them and nearly lost her footing stepping onto the balcony. "Do people not phone anymore?" She leaned over the balcony to see Harry standing with a big smile and a handful of small stones. "Harry! Good Morning!" She said shocked. He was only dressed in his beige jumper and his Calvin Kleins.  
>"Morning!" He said hoarsley and quietly.<br>"What are you doing?" Megan laughed quietly. Harry shrugged.  
>"I saw it in a movie once! Can you let me in? I'm freezing my peanuts off out here!" He asked with a smile. Megan giggled and disappeared to the back door.<p>

She met him in the garden, "Stones down- Harry, how long have you been standing there? Your toes are white!" Megan whispered. Harry shrugged.  
>"I don't know. I left my phone at home. I walked here" Harry smiled. Megan tilted her head. "I couldn't sleep."<br>"So you come here?" Megan laughed as she escorted him inside. She locked the door behind her.  
>"Why not?" Harry laughed quietly, "You don't want me! I thought we had something" Harry smiled at her in the dark. He heard her giggle and he smiled even bigger.<br>"Get upstairs!" She ordered.  
>"Is that a threat or a promise?" Harry asked like a big kid. Megan just sighed and took his hand, "I'm kidding, you wont even know that I'm here" Harry stated, closing the bedroom door behind him.<br>"Good. Now, there's socks on my dresser. Put them on so we don't have to amputate your toes" Megan said from her bed.  
>"Ew, girl socks" He smiled, "What colour are they?" Harry asked. Megan shrugged. "I only wear blue socks" He laughed. Megan hid her face from him and he pulled on the fluffly pink slipper socks. He took a seat next to her on the bed and she fixed her pillow before lying down.<br>"Try and sleep, Harry. You must be shattered from the flight" Megan quietly said, gently rubbing his leg before turning onto her side to sleep. Harry was left in the silence next to his girlfriend. _**His**_ girlfriend. Harry lay down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her room smelled like her car. Apples and Roses. The smell sent him into a winding deep sleep.

The next morning  
>7am<br>_It's time to get up, in the morning (in the morning 2x)  
>Got McDonalds breakfast for you<br>(Just for you)  
>Or any other brand.<em>  
>Megans phone rang for her alarm<br>_We drove two miles to get it  
>So you better get up and eat it<br>You don't wanna be a selfish laz  
>(crazy, boy)<br>(Harry...)_  
>Outside was bright and sunny. It shone through her curtains. Megan stretched to her phone on the bedside unit. Her phone lock screen was full with Twitter feed and tweets and follows. A Sugarscape logo was on the list too. She was tagged in something. She switched the alarm off and Harry groaned at her side. Megan unlocked her phone and brought up Sugarscape first. The headlines loaded quickly. The first; It's Like TOP GUN!The second; 'Harry's been hiding her in a tower from us!'<br>Megan blinked and rubbed her eyes. The first article was about her picking him up at the airport. The picture attatched was Harry giving her their first kiss when he had to bend down. _'Isn't she adorable ? I love them! Love, love, love this picture! We can see that Harry is finally happy with a girl. I would be too if somebody brought me Pick'N'Mix!' _Megan giggled at the sweet thing and flipped onto the second article.  
>'<em>This looks like a scene from Rapunzel or Romeo and Juliet. It really touched our hearts when we found this image of them at 2am this morning at her house. Our best guess is that he was serenading her'<em>. Megans jaw dropped. They knew. The world knew about them together. '_Harry as seen here maybe wanting more than a belated good-night/good-morning kiss. His Calvins covering his small bum from the cold. His legs look cold here!_' The article continued, '_We still can't get over her! This is the same girl he was dancing with at a Prom performance. Of course, she looks totally different without all the makeup and jewelry. But Harry looks happy enough before he is infact invited into the house. When will we know her name, Harold? WHEN?'_. Megan smiled and got Harry.  
>"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Megan whispered in a hushed tone. Harry had his arms around her side and his face was pressed into her hip.<br>"No! Just sleep!" He told her in his deep voice, "Sleep is good" Harry drooled.  
>"We're in the Sugarscape thing" She told him. He sat bolt-upright and looked at the article on her phone. Harry yawned mid-article and nearly fell back asleep. "I don't know if this is a good article or not" She sighed.<br>"It's good. They want to know who you are. See! They think you're cute" Harry pointed out before dropping back onto the pillow. He brought her down next to him and he kissed her cheek. "Sleep for longer. It wouldn't hurt" Harry told her in his morning voice. Megan put her phone onto the side unit and looked at him with a smile.  
>"It wouldn't, would it?" Megan asked. Harry shook his head and held her close to him.<br>"Hey, what would you say if I wanted to take you away for your birthday?" Harry asked with his eyes closed and his breathing slow, "Just you and me? Nobody interfering?" He kissed the back of her head and her neck with his eyes still closed.  
>"I would love that, Harry" Megan told him, putting her hand ontop of his which rested on her abdomen.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

_****_

_**How much did this cost you, Harry?  
>Fanfiction chapter inspired by Electric Chapel- Lady Gaga :)<br>http:/www . polyvore . com/birthday_getaway/set?id=46372521  
>http:www . polyvore . com/harrys_getaway/set?id=46413442**_

1 month later  
>July. It's about 30 degrees outside.<span>  
>The white Range Rover pulled up in the white gravel tracks as hot summer sun beat through the car windows. "Jesus, Harry! When you said together with no interfering, I didn't think you meant secluded in the British countryside" Megan said, looking at the large posh building infront of her. Harry chuckled as she fixed her bustier top and her sandals.<br>"I just want this to be the best birthday for you!" Harry parked the car on the white gravel and they jumped onto the whiteness. Megan put her shades on and Harry handed her the small-ish suitcase.  
>"How long are we here for?" Megan asked.<br>"Four days. Your birthday, tomorrow, the day after, the day after that then away on the fourth" Harry said, putting his sunglasses on. Megan stumbled on the white gravel walkway to the entrance of the grand hotel/spa/fitness centre. "Well, Meg. This is Champney Henlow. Four day break for your birthday" Harry smiled at her. Megan took in sharp breath.  
>"Champney?" She breathed as Harry checked them in. From what she could see around here, to the left of the reception was a staircase leading to the rooms and a door labled Gym. To the right was two doors. One labled 'Swimming Pool and Spas'. The other; 'Massage and Aromatherapy'. Megan couldn't believe this. Harry had taken her to Champneys.<br>There was a window behind the reception which looked proudly onto a vast crystal blue lake and green grass on either side of it. There were sunloungers lining the grass and canoes floating in the lake.  
>"Feel free to take our Countryside walk from Champneys Henlow right down to our vast green feild with grazing cows and sheep" The receptionist smiled at Harry as she handed over the room key. This really was how the other half lived.<br>"Well, would we be able to book the all over body massage at 2:30 and then the steam spa please?" Harry smiled. Megan looked around at the 'royalty' that surrounded her.  
>"What times would you like for our spa; 1 hour, 2 hours or three hours?" The receptionist asked with a large grin.<br>"2, please" Harry said. Megan fixed her bag and Harry handed her the room key, "Oooh, and, er, what time is Dinner served?" Harry asked. The receptionist scrolled through booklets and laughed.  
>"From Seven onwards to Ten o'Clock in the evening" the receptionist told him. Harry nodded with a 'Not Bad' face and thanked the woman before making his way up to the room. Megan followed behind with her large, heavy bag.<br>"We could go walking! And look at baby sheep!" Harry squealed like a big kid again. Megan smiled.  
>"Lambs, Harry. They're called lambs" Megan pointed out. Harry just pouted. "Don't tell me you didn't know that!" Megan unlocked the room door and he just looked at her.<br>"I didn't. I know baby ducks are called Ducklings thoug- Oh! Do you think we'll see them?" Harry laughed. He threw his heavy holdall onto the pristine white bedspread and zipped it open. Megan shrugged. "I didn't know you could do canoeing either! Or sunbathing- I thought it was a spa!"  
>"Harry, Harry, it is a spa. Also a home away from home for the travelers" Megan told him. She put her bag down on the bedpoufe and went to the balcony which looked over the large blue lake and rich green feilds behind it. "It's gorgeous!" Megan sighed. She brought her long curls over one shoulder and started to play with the ends of her hair before Harry came out behind her.<p>

He clutched a white ribbon tied blue box in his hand when he gave her a tight cuddle around her middle. "Happy Birthday" Harry kissed her shoulder before moving around to face her. He leaned against the balcony and watched her open up her other present. Megan let out a short breath and took the bracelet out of it's box.  
>"It's beautiful, Harry!" She slipped it on and looked at the silver Tiffany's loveheart dangle. "I love it!" Megan gave him a tight cuddle around the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed the side of his head repeatedly.<br>"It's no bother. I dodn't know what you liked so Zayn had to help me a bit." Harry admitted, cuddling her back.  
>"Well, I love it- No matter who picked it!" Megan smiled. She pulled away and gave him a small peck on the lips. Harry put his thumb through her back belt loop and his other hand toyed with some stray curls on her back. "Come on, let's go for that walk" Megan said with a smile and she went to walk away. Harrys hands dropped and he groaned.<br>"I don't really want to now!" Harry closed over the balcony doors and grabbed the camera from his bag, the room key and Megans hand. "Where do we even start?" He asked.  
>"You brought a camera?" Megan asked. Harry nodded.<br>"I really want to get pictures of the water and stuff. You see it all online and you're just like 'Dayum... I want that'" He laughed. Megan shook her head. "Also there could be swans. I like swans" Harry nudged her arm. Megan laughed her special laugh and it sent Harry spinning for the whole walk.  
>"You look mad with that around your neck, Harry!" Megan told him, "People are watching" She pointed out. Harry just scoffed.<br>"So? Haters gonna hate. Just because they don't have this camera-slash-pulling magnet" Harry laughed again. Megan looked at him and shook her head again. They walked side by side, hand in hand down the waterside with the long blades of grass hitting off of their legs as they done so. The sun hit them for the whole walk and Harry couldn't help but take pictures for the whole walk. Some of animals, the rest of Megan. They passed ducks-Harry took a picture. They saw Peacocks- Harry took a picture.  
>"Oh my, God! Harry, look!" Megan stopped and pointed to the peice of grass a few yards infront of them. A large white swan sat, cleaning it's feathers in the sun. Harry slowly put his camera up to his face and as soon as he pressed the button, the swan stood up. Harry put his camera back down and they both slowly turned to see swans behind them. There was a lake to their left and a tree or two to their right.<br>"We could swim home or climb until they go away" Harry whispered. He slowly walked to his right, watching the swans on both sides. He expertly climbed up the tree trunk and hid in the green leafy branches. Megan was left inbetween the swans. "Climb, Megan! Climb your heart out!" Harry shouted from the leaves. Megan put her phone into her brassiere for better security than her shorts pocket. She pulled herself up the same tree that Harry was in and sat on the thick branch. the swans started to come together beneath the tree. "They sense us" Harry said in a low tone. Megan nodded and brought her phone out, going onto Twitter as fast as she could. She took a picture of the swans at the bottom of the tree and just had to post it captioned; 'WE HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE YOU!'.  
>"Well, Twitter knows now. Just have to wait for some help." Megan rested back in the tree branch and held her hand out. Harry high fived it. She shook her head. "Camera" She said. Harry relentlessly handed her the camera and she pointed it towards him. He covered his face but Megan took the picture anyway. "No! Let's see your face!" She told him. Harry peered through his fingers and she took another one. The swans quacked at them and tried jumping the tree.<br>"How will we get out? It's half one and our appointment's at two! What if we die here?" Harry shouted with a smile. Megan laughed and shook her head.  
>"Harry! It's fine! We'll throw something and distract them. Take your socks off!" Megan put the camera around her neck and swung her legs so they were hanging off the ede of the branch. Harry thought for a second and pulled his shirt over his head.<br>"Here, ducky, ducky, duckies!" He swayed it above the swans heads before throwing it into the water where they all waddled and quacked to. Harry was the first down from the tree and Megan was quick behind him. The swans had noticed and started to run after them both.

Harry laughed sprinting through the grass and Megan just strolled. She couldn't be bothered running and besides, the swans were overtaking her, not even noticing her presence. She took so many pictures of the swans running after Harry. "Harry! Wait!" Megan started to jog after him with a big smile on her face.  
>"THE SWANS! They want me!" Harry shouted back to her. Megan stopped and laughed madly into her hands. She went to walk when a human wall blocked her path.<br>"You think you can just ditch me?" The deep voice asked. She was scared to look up. "He's away. You're on your own. Nobody to protect you!" The voice boomed deeply. Megan looked up past the black shirt and shorts to see Dale take shape.  
>"Leave me alone." She scalded, trying to walk past him, "And I didn't ditch you! You were the one going at it in the girls bathroom at prom with that bimbo!" Megan told him, getting all up in his face.<br>"You're small enough- I can easily throw you in there!" Dale told her.  
>"Mature. Very mature(!)" Megan told him. "I bloody dare you." She peered her eyes and clenched her jaw. Harry stopped to see where Megan was. He saw Dale taking the camera from around her neck and her phone out of her pocket. He threw them onto the grass and Harry ran through the swan army to face up to Dale. He was big and scary. But nobody done that to Megan. Nobody. Dale threw Megan over his shoulder and Harry sprinted.<br>"Put her down!" Harry shouted. "Put her the fuck down!" He shouted at Dale. Dale nodded and launched Megan into the water. She screamed and landed with a splash.  
>"You said" Dale said.<br>"Are you mentally retarded!" Megan screamed at Dale when she surfaced. Harry jumped from the grass into the water to help pull her out. "Are you all there?" She demanded to know.  
>"He told me to put you down so I did. In the lake." Dale spoke, "He didn't make himself clear" He laughed. Harry made sure Megan was alright on land before he squared up to Dale.<br>"DO you want me to make myself clear?" Harry asked. Dale scoffed with a laugh and Megan took Harry's hand.  
>"Come on. Let's go. We'll be late." Megan tried to talk Harry out of it. Dale nodded.<br>"Listen to your little Virgin girlfriend. Walk away. You'll lose" Dale grunted. Harry stepped back slightly and Megan gave Dale a solid punch to the face. Dale held his face and turned, walking away with heavy and powerful steps. Megan sighed and wrung her hand out.  
>"Forget about him- Come on. I'll take you back" Harry said, picking up the phone and camera.<br>"That water's freezing!" She smiled at Harry making him laugh a little bit.  
>"Look, we'll go back, get you cleaned up, go for the massage and the sauna then swim for a little bit and order room service for dinner. How does that sound?" Harry asked, taking her hand. Megan nodded.<br>"Sounds unbelievably good!" Megan laughed, wiping away her eyeliner from her eyes. Harry stopped her and turned her. Her gave her a loving cuddle and he gave her a passionate, loving kiss when he pulled away.  
>"I don't care about what he said. It's your choice." Harry smiled, "He obviously didn't respect your thoughts and feelings like I do." Harry told her.<br>"He still had no right to say it." Megan looked at the grass and her soaking wet shorts.  
>"I know, I know. But it's out there and I. Am. Fine with it. You don't have to worry" He kissed her nose inbetween words.<p>

An hour or two later  
>Megan fish-tail braided her hair as she waited for Harry to slip into his swimming trunks. He blasted LMFAO from the bathroom as he changed.<br>"Harry! Come on! "Megan said through to him. Harry hummed and you could hear him shuffling inside. Not walking shuffle. LMFAO shuffling. "I swear to Kevin, Harry, I will go to this steam room without you!" She laughed. The door unlocked and he slid out in his crystal blue swimshorts on. "Finally, now, can you tie the back of this?" Megan turned and the red polka dot straps dangled at her sides. His hands were cold on her skin and it made her body turn out in goosebumps.  
>"Can we stay here?" Harry asked. Megan turned her head slightly as Harry tightly tied the straps into a knot.<br>"No. We've booked it now" She smiled and spoke quietly. Megans phone tweeted to her and she stretched to pick it up from the bed. Harry stood awkwardly behind her as she answered a tweet. "Danielle's tweeted me; Can you dance? Are you free on the 14th of Aug, babes xxx?. I wonder what she want's... When's the 14th, Harry?" She asked. Harry shrugged and Megan scrolled through her phone calendar. "Two weeks today... I'm free" Megan went back onto Twitter and tweeted her back. 'I'm free xxx I can dance too, why? xxx'.  
>Megan stood back up normally and wrapped a towel around her waist. "Come on. Spa time!" Megan had her phone in one hand and she took Harry's in the other. Her phone hand kept her towel up. Harry groaned again. "You don't like leaving this room, do you?" She smiled before her phone tweeted again.<br>'Good, babe xxxx we're a dancer short and we need somebody to fill in for the award show. if i send you a video of the dance, can you try and learn it by the 14th? that's when we leave for the show xxxxx it'd be such a great, massive help for us! xxxx good pay too. at least 4-5 figures ;) lol xxxxx'. Megan walked with a shocked expression. Harry copied her look.  
>"An award show! I've been asked for an award show-" Megan grinned.<br>"Good for you!" Harry tightened his grip on her hand and rubbed over her knuckles with his thumb.  
>They made their way down to the spa where they were greeted by the receptionist who served them earlier. "No dinner reservations?" She asked. Megan shook her head. The receptionist nodded and held the door to the sauna wide open for them. "Locked or unlocked?" She asked. Harry laughed.<br>"Your choice, to be honest!" He smiled. The receptionist nodded again and closed over the door and locked it. "Oh, my, God! I didn't know we could have a choice!" Harry took a seat on the tiled step. There was a set of buttons at the wall next to the door which controlled the steam.  
>"Do you want 10%, 50%, 70% or 90% steam?" Megan asked, looking at the buttons and dials. Harry shrugged.<br>"It's hot enough in here" He laughed, folding up a towel to use it as a pillow.  
>"Go for 70%" Megan pressed some buttons and the small dish of stones in the centre of the room started to steam.<br>"Well, Happy Birthday, Meg" Harry said from his lying position. Megan smiled.  
>"Thank you. Thank you for my present!" She patted the tiled walls of the sauna and laughed.<p>

After a while, they both started to sigh and wipe their foreheads.  
>"Is it meant to be this hot?" She asked. Harry shrugged. They could barely see eachother through the steam.<br>"But, just think of walking through those doors there and cannonballing into the cold pool on the other side!" Harry laughed, "Oh! Don't! It'll be freezing!" He said. Harry patted the tiled step above him, "C'mere" Harry said to her.  
>"I would if I could see where I was going" Megan stood and felt around. She got Harry's foot and then found her way to the step above him. "Your feet are pruny, by the way" She laughed. Her arms hung down to trail his arm and curls which were wilting in the humidity.<br>Both of them talked about what they could do tomorrow and the next day. Megan tweeted Danielle. Harry tweeted the boys. "Harry...?" Megan whispered to him, brushing his cheek with the back of her index finger which was completely. Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at her.  
>"Yeah?" He yawned.<br>"I think I'm ready" She hesitated between words. Harry sat up and wiped his forehead.  
>"OK then. Pool time" He grabbed the towel he had been resting his head on and she followed after him to the large, Olympic sized pool. She watched him dive in and surface quickly. "Jesus, it's cold!" He smiled, rubbing his arms and going back under. Megan put her pink towel down on a lounger with her phone ontop and she dived in. Megan surfaced and brushed her fringe out of her face.<br>"Nice dive!" Harry said. Megan was chittering. "Cold, isn't it?" Harry smiled. Megan nodded and let out a breath.  
>"Can you dive? From the boards?" She asked. Harry turned and looked at the three boards. 1m. 5m. 10m. He shook his head.<br>"Maybe the bottom one" He chuckled, swimming backwards slightly."You?" He asked. Megan pointed to the top one. "Dive? From that? You?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah. You sounded like Yoda, Harry" Megan said, sinking down into the water. Harry looked at the top diving board and shook his head.<br>"Nah! Na- I dare you to dive from that! You dive from 10 metres and I will... Oh, I will streak infront of the swans!" Harry held his hand out for a handshake. Megan just covered her face to hide the laugh.  
>"You're totally on!" She shook his hand and climbed out of the pool, still laughing as she climbed up the steps. "Prepared to streak!" She said before expertly diving into the pool, 10metres below her. Harry stood in the water, stunned. Megan surface practically right next to him eventhough the diving boards were about 15m away. "Lucky Swans(!)" Megan gave him the thumbs up after she took a few breaths. Harry scoffed and went back on his offer.<br>"I buy you dinner instead" He offered. Megan nodded.  
>"That'd be better" She laughed. Harry put his arm around her waist under water and brought her closer. Megan put her lips to his and one hand on the side of his face. Harry groaned almost and his fingertips were leaving marks in her skin.<br>"This isn't getting dinner done" He laughed. Megan groaned that time and Harry turned after climbing out of the pool. "It sucks, doesn't it?" Harry winked.

*  
>A little while later in their room, the room service trays were on the floor at one side of the bed. Love Actually was playing on the TV. Harry had his head just above Megans chest. She was yawning and drawing shapes on the duvet Harry had left behind him. <em>Purrrrrr.<em> Megan looked up slightly.  
>"Did you hear that?" She asked. Harry shook his head.<br>"What?" He said. Megan looked back at the TV and Harry stroked her side. _Purrrrrr_. Megan sat up and Harry was right in her cleavage. _Puuuuuuuuurr!_  
>"Harry!" Megan laughed.<br>"What have I done?" Harry asked innocently, looking up at her. Megan sighed and lay back down into the bed. "Oh, the 'purring'? I do that when I'm happy" Harry said, making her giggle. He purred once more and rolled away from her, letting her lie on his chest.  
>They watched the movie,Megan fidgeting slightly. "Meg? What's the matter?" Harry asked. Megan sat up and looked at him. Harry's eyes kept darting between her and the screen. When Harry's eyes hit the screen for a third time, Megan pounced and passionatley kissed him. Her legs were then on either side of him and her hands were at his sides. Their lips were interlocked and Harry's hands were roaming her back. Their breath was warm on eachothers bodies. Harry moaned, rolling Megan onto her back.<br>"Harry, please..." Megan begged, biting Harrys lip slightly. Harry hungered for her just as much as she did for him. Their bodies ground together and Harry dipped, kissing Megans collarbone.  
>"Only if you're sure" Harry breathed. Megan nodded, taking his curls into her hands. <p>

Link to Megans bracelet: .?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03636&mcat=148210&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287458-r+201323351+201323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

_****_

_**I made it, Mum. Aren't you happy?**__**  
>rehearsals: http:www . polyvore . com/rehearsals/set?id=46472047**_

After Her birthday long weekend away with Harry, Megan was down the gym regularly, rehearsing the video Danielle had sent her over Twitter. She sweated and slaved over it. Countless hours down in the gym dance hall with her heels on to practise. "Thrust, Wiggle, step. Thrust, Wiggle, STEP!" Megan told herself, slapping her head. that was the only part of the dance she couldn't get. She sniffed back the tears and spun around on the spot, looking at her reflection for a fresh rehearsal. They were leaving for the award show tomorrow night and Megan had to hit this dance on the nose. All the swim training sessions, gymnastics meets were missed for this award show. "OK. Final time for today" She told herself, starting up the Sexy and I know it/ Party Rock Anthem mashup. "One two three four!" She counted down before bursting into dance moves. She got all the way through the dance and it was building up to the Thrust Wiggle Step. Megan hyped herself up and said it outloud. "Thrust. Wiggle. Step!" She squealed and broke down on her knees, "Yes! About fucking time!" Megan rolled unitl she was eventually lying on the floor. She clapped her hands manically and her phone rang loudly from the docking station.  
><em>Someone's calling you!<br>Answer your phone!  
>Unless you don't like them<br>then you can just pretend that you didn't hear me._  
>Megan dove for her phone before it rang again.<br>"Hello?" She cheesed down the phone.  
>"<em>Hey! How's rehearsals going?"<em>Danielle asked. Megan just sighed.  
>"I've just mastered it. Literally this minute" Megan laughed. she wiped stray hairs out her face as she spoke to Danielle.<br>"_Good! Good! Just phoning, letting you know that the flight is tomorrow night at seven. We're all getting together at Harry's house tonight. His Mum's making us all this 'Goodbye' feast thing. It'd be great if you showed up_" Danielle chimed. Megan nodded.  
>"I'll be there! What time are we all going there?" Megan asked. Danielle thought and she was asking Liam.<br>"_Liam said about half eight. Oh, and, er, bring your cases_!" Danielle informed. Megan leaned against the wooden panneled wall with a confused look.  
>"We're leaving the country? Are we not going to, like, London?" Megan chuckled in disbelief. She was leaving Britian. She'd never been outside of Britain, except fo rwhen she was three and her nana and grandad took her to DisneyWorld in Florida. Danielle giggled.<br>"_No, you daft goose. We're going to LA. Did I not tell you that?" _She asked. Megan shook her head.  
>"No, you didn't! LA? Really?" Megan gasped, putting a hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat rapidly. The connection on the phones were starting to crackle and the line to Danielle went stone dead. Megan put her phone into the pocket in her bag.<p>

*Following paragraphs inspired by _**Inspired by Titanium- David Guetta ft. Sia***_  
>Megan pulled her carkeys out of the bottom of her bag and unlocked the beast of a car in the parking lot of the gym. She climbed intot he front seat, tired and sweating afte rpractising for so long. She fired up the radio and the song came on. Sexy and I know it. Megan couldn't get away from it. For the drive home, she practised the dance in her seat. The sky got dark above her and she noticed something that she hadn't seen in a while. Her mum and dad's house. The lights were on. Windows were open and there was movement. A single body of movement. Megan got out of her car and locked it before slowly working her way up the front yard path. The gate was creaky and rusty when she opened it. The door was locked shut firmly. Megan looked through her keys and got the old fashioned one. The lock turned and the smell of rot hit Megan when she walked in. She stopped herself from vomiting at the smell and sight of the front hall. It hadn't been hoovered. There was small blood smears on the carpet with vomit patches.<br>"Mum?" She shouted through the house. There was only the sound of the microwave in the kitchen. Megan held onto the grubby rails of the stairs and made her way to the bedrooms. HEr parents bedroom door was wide open. The whole room was scruffy, dirty and unkept. "DAD?" She shouted. There was nothing. Megan moved from the bathroo which also had blood and vomit everywhere. MEgan teared up. This was her parents. This was how they lived. Megan fixed her bag on her shoulder as she opened up her old bedroom door. She nearly collapsed. Her mum was sitting on the end of her old tiny bed, shaking like a honey blond hair was now strawlike and turning grey at parts. Her mum was stick thin and you could nearly see her organs. She hadn't even noticed her daughter coming through the door. Megan looked around at her old room. Her posters of Disney Princesses had been torn from the walls. The curtains were shut over and dirtied up with unknown matter. Her dolls and stuffed animals were strewn all over the place in horrid fashions. Megan walked fully into the room. Her mum turned, looking ghastly and chalk white.  
>"Darling." Her thin voice strawled out. Megan shook her head. "Darling, come sit down" She offered, slowly moving her hand to wibe debris off of the space next to her on the bed. Megan shook her head again and decided to then kneel infront of her mum. She rubbed her mums thin, boney knee and started to cry.<br>"I'm going away for a few days, mummy." She sobbed. Megans mum took her thin, boney hand and rubbed the top of her daughters head. " I don't know when I'll be back to see you" Megan rested on her mums knee, tears flowing drastically.  
>"Where are you going?" Her mums strangled voice squeaked. Megan shuddered and sniffed before trying her best to talk.<br>"Los Angeles. My friends girlfriend got me a job out there. I'm really excited" Meg sobbed. Her mum 'shh-ed' her with his weak voice. "I got a boyfriend too" Megan cried into her mums clothes. Her mum nodded. "His name's Harry. I really like him, mum!" Megan wept. She tried to wipe her eyes without smudging her makeup. "Nana and Grandad really like him-" Megan started up again before a shadow took place at the door.  
>"Who the fuck are you?" Her dad boomed from the bedroom door. "Get out of my house!" He shouted at her.<p>

Megan got up. "I'm Megan! You know me! You're my dad!" She screamed at him.  
>"I don't have a daughter! I have a wife!" He yelled at her. Megan picked up her bag from the grubby floor.<br>"I'm your little Megan! You used to walk me to school and take me to dancing!" Megan cried, "You've missed so much of my life! My prom! My thirteenth! My sixteenth! My awards night at the end of school! Me passing my driving test! My eighteenth! My boyfriend! He wants to meet you really badly and I'm the one having to cover up for you!" Megan wept hysterically in the middle of her old room, her mum looking at her estranged father. "I've told him that you are the best parents to walk this earth. And he believes me. I hate lying to him about you two!" Megan screamed. "Sorry- I have to go! I shouldn't of came" Megan wiped herself down and kicked over the small table at the side of the room which had their set on it. Her dad went balistic.  
>"That was ours until the end of the week!" HE yelled, pressing her against the wall.<br>"Too bad! Look at yourself! Look at the house! The house we used to live in, dad. It's a fucking state. It makes me sick" Megan spat at them both. "You can't take two steps without falling over fucking Cider bottles and crack!" Megan wept. Her dad loosened her grip and he scrambled to pick up the drugs from the floor. Megan didn't look back when she walked down the stairs and out the front door. She unlocked her car as fast as she could and she drove right to her Nanas house.  
><em>Someone's calling you!<br>Answer your phone!  
>Unless you don't like them<br>then you can just pretend that you didn't hear me._  
>Megan parked and answered her phone with trembling hands. Harry's picture lit up several times. She tried to make herself sound presentable.<br>"Harry!" She greeted. Harry sensed something was wrong.  
>"<em>Are you OK?" <em>He asked. Megan grabbed her bag and slammed her car door.  
>"Er, not really, no. Are you OK?" She laughed. Harry made a noise of uncertainty.<br>"_I'm not bad- Is it nerves?" _Harry queried. Megan nodded, partly lying.  
>"That one. Are we still meeting at your house at half eight?" Megan asked.<br>"_Yeah- Megan... it's quarter to nine_" Harry chuckled, "Been at the Gym?" He quizzed.  
>"Yes. My feet are killing me in these shoes" She told him. "Look, I'll be as quick as I can, OK?" Megan said.<br>"_OK. Be quick. Niall's eating all our food_" Harry said seriously making her laugh a little.  
>"Alright. I'll see you all soon." She ended the conversation with Harry and started another one before she went to get her cases and say goodbye to her grandparents. Beep. Beep. Beep. She tapped into her phone.<p>

*Cue 'Titanium' in the background*  
>*Cue Slow Motion*<br>_"Hello, emergency Services?" _The kind voiced woman said from the other end of the phone.  
>"Hello, er, Police please?" Megan asked.<br>"_What is your emergency_?" A manlier voice asked. "_What is your position_?" He asked too.  
>"There is a Drugs Den in 14 Langsley Road in Crewe. I saw suspicious behaviour and saw the crack out in the garden when I went to see what was going on. I-I'm their old neighbour" Megan wept near the end. She had to rat out her parents. It was for their own good.<br>"_And are you currently there right now_?" The man asked.  
>"N-No." Megan admitted, "I-I had to leave." She said.<br>"_Alright. We'll be on our way shortly, miss_" The policeman said before hanging up. Megan sighed, closed her eyes and held her phone in her hand, proud of her heroic actions. She walked to the front door and put on a fake smile for her grandparents. They grinned back at her from the living room and her cases were down next to the stairs. Her grandparents gave her big hugs and kisses.  
>"We'll be watching for you, darling" Her grandfather said, walking her back out to the path. Her gym bag was still over her shoulder and her two large pink suitcases were dragging behind her. She gave them a final kiss and hug each before walking to Harry's house. "Love you!" They shouted.<br>"I love you too!" Megan turned and said to them before turning back and breaking down in tears. She walked though with her head held high. Megan just thought about the few weeks ahead. LA. Sunshine. Harry and the boys. Hanging about with Danielle in fancy American shops. It all left her mind when she saw Harry.  
>"Megan! You look really- Wow!" He said with a big smile. She stopped pulling her cases and took Harry's hand. "Megan? Where are we going?" Harry asked as Megan ran down the street she had just came from.<br>"You're meeting my Mum and Dad before they do." Megan said.  
>"Oh good!" Harry laughed as they approached the house quickly. The police station was about 10 miles out from where her mum and dads house so her and Harry had a little time. She unlocked the door again and Harry was overcame with the smell. He stumbled over the bottles and ashtrays and lighters. "Megan! Wh- Can you explain to me?" Harry pleaded. "Why are we in a grenade testing ground?" Harry asked. Megan openly cried as she brought him upstairs. It was too much for Harry to take in in such a short space of time.<br>"Don't hate me" She said, forcing the door of her old room open. "My mum and dad, Harry. Crack heads. Meth heads. Pot heads. Any kind of drug head you can think of- they've done it" She explained. Harry just stood stunned.  
>"I couldn't hate you" He whispered, "Not for this. It's not your fault" Harry said, taking small steps over to her mum. Her dad lay still against the wardrobe in the corner. Her mum still shook on the end of the bed. Harry tried his best to communicate. "Hi. I'm Harry" Harry smiled politely, kneeling before Megans mum. He held his hand out for a handshake and she took it. Harry laughed slightly and the sirens were heard. He looked up at Megan and she was halfway out the window. "It was really nice to meet you" Harry said with a smile. He stood up, retracted his hand and followed Megan out the window.<p>

"They're really quiet" Harry whispered, jumping onto the grass. Megan brushed her knees down and nodded.  
>"That's what nine years of Crack does." Megan sighed. She had ran out of tears to cry. Harry brought her into a cuddle as the police swarmed around the house. "I phoned the Police! I couldn't bear it any longer!" She said into his chest.<br>"You done the right thing, Meg. Just think about it this way, no matter how long they're put away, they'll get clean. They'll get clean and healthy in prison. If you didn't phone the police- I really don't want to say it- they might of died in there in their state." Harry tried his best to make her feel better. He tried to sheild her ears from the struggles inside. There was agressive shouting. Swearing. Objects being thrown.  
>"I don't feel guilty. Am I meant to feel guilty?" Megan asked. Harry shook his head.<br>"No. You done the right thing. You shouldn't feel guilty. You saved their lives" Harry tightly held her against his chest, "Come on. Let's get you out of here." Harry took her hand and they walked away from the scene. Megan fixed her hair and wiped her face down when they stood outside Harry's mums house. "They don't have to know." Harry took hold of one of her cases and started to drag it inside.  
>"Megan!" The boys shouted from the kitchen when they walked in. She was bombarded with hugs and kisses on the cheek.<br>"You took your time to get here!" Danielle laughed, giving her a tight hug after the boys had let go of her, "I've been stuck with them and their fart jokes" Danielle smiled. Megan giggled and Liam took her other case into the hallway where the boys and Danielles cases were. "Are you excited?" Danielle asked.  
>"Unbelievably excited!" Megan grinned.<br>"Same. I got the email on my phone about what we have to wear. So, the plan is, the day after we land, me and you are going to buy it and then go to rehearsals. That's literally all we're going to do. Rehearse, rehearse, rehearse!" Danielle giggled.  
>"I just came back from rehearsing, rehearsing, rehearsing!" Megan smiled and Louis jumped in.<br>"What have you done to my girlfriend?" He laughed. Megan and Harry looked at him.  
>"My girlfriend, Louis. My girlfriend" Harry stated. Louis blushed and looked at the tiles on the floor.<br>"Sure" He sighed. Megan just looked at the other boys and tried not to laugh.  
>"So really, tonight, we're just going to tire ourselves out so we sleep on the plane going over there." Liam said, slicing MEgan a peice of pizza. Niall and Zayn laughed in the corner. They punched eachother to try and stop themselves. "Does everything have to be dirty with you pair?" Liam asked. They then burst out with healthy, loud laughter.<br>"You don't even know you're doing it!" Zayn punched his own stomach out of hysteria. Niall laughed louder.  
>"Doing it- Zayn, you are a legend!" Niall patted Zayns back, almost crying with laughter. Danielle put her head into her hands and Harry just shook his head.<br>"Three weeks with that right there in the corner. Three!" Louis pleaded with a sad voice. "I don't think I can do it"  
>"Well, you've made it nearly three years" Niall said inbetween laughter.<p>

The new atmosphere lightened Megan up a bit. "I'm getting changed. These shoes are nearly killing me" Megan sighed. Danielle nodded.  
>"Same" Danielle chorused.<br>"Yeah, me too. I really have to change this shirt" Louis said, pushing himself from the counter just to have Liam push him back down. Liam ate his pizza, Niall and Zayn slowly calmed down and Harry just spoke to his sister.  
>"So, tell me little brother... Serious or not serious?" Gemma asked, putting her arm around Harry. Harry just looked at her with his eyebrows pulled together. "What? I want to know." Gemma defended.<br>"I-I think so. It's only been 5 months, Gem." Harry sighed, "I mean, we've met eachothers parents, erm, we know eachothers friends, she has a drawer of her stuff in my room and vice versa" Harry said calmly and quietly. Gemma nodded and posed two siple questions.  
>"Have you... Done it?" She asked. Harry looked at her and his cheeks went pink.<br>"What? W-Why do you want to know?" Harry asked.  
>"You've not, have you?" Gemma stated. Harry nodded.<br>"Have so, have so! At that Spa I took her to." Harry defended. Gemma squealed and tightly hugged her brother, "Cooties! Cooties! Sister cooties!" Harry wiped his cheek after she gave him a sisterly kiss. She tightly hugged him still and sighed.  
>"I'm proud, but there's something els-" Gemma started.<br>"We were safe! Just puttin' that out there" Harry jumped in before she had even finished her sentence. Gemma shook her head.  
>"No, not that. Have you said the word yet?" Gemma laughed. She smoothed down her brothers curls as he stood in silence with his arms crossed across his chest. "Harry? Have you?" Gemma asked. Harry shook his head and started to walk away before she pulled him back.<br>"No. I want to. I just really don't know when- I don't have the guts to even call her 'Babe', Gem" Harry admitted. Gemma rubbed his shoulder and the girls came back through the door in more comfy clothes. Pyjamma bottoms and slippers. Gemma nudged Harry before walking away. Megan brought two plates over to him. One for her and one for Harry.  
>"Strength. Long day tomorrow." Megan took the space next to him on the wall and they ate their pizza slices. "What time do we leave for the airport?" She asked the group who were stuffing their faces with the spread that Anne had laid out in the kitchen.<br>"Two. Flight's at seven. Five hours to run riot!" Zayn chuckled.  
>"Oop! Don't mind me. Just getting some tea" Anne strolled past everybody and shifted Niall out of the way of the kettle. The conversations had stopped when she walked in and everybody just ate in silence. "I can remember when Harry was a boy-" She started.<br>"Mum! They- Uh, they don't have to know about me... At all." Harry stated. Anne held up her hands and turned to the group. She sighted Megan and moved HArry out the way.  
>"Isn't she cute, though?" Anne grinned, wrapping her arm around Megans shoulder. Gemma laughed from the sofa in the other room. The other boys nodded and Harry just rubbed his face.<br>"Mum? Tea." Gemma said from the living room, "Leave Megan alone" Gemma laughed again. Anne held her hands up again before kissing Megans cheek and going back to the kettle.  
>"So, Harry... Swans" Louis said from the counter. Liam and Niall sniggered. "We, uh- We saw you and Megan got cornered by some Swans." He grinned into his plate.<p>

Anne turned.  
>"You poor things! Did they hurt you?" She queried. Harry nodded.<br>"I lost a shirt. I liked that shirt. Gemma bought me that shirt." Harry pouted. Megan rubbed his bare arm with a chuckle.  
>"I now have a thing for swans. They're gorgeous" Zayn sighed, dreamily shaking his head. Niall punched him.<br>"MAN UP." He smiled. "Hey, Harry, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but..." Niall started, taking some papers out of his backpocket. "Why so many?" He chuckled. Harrys face fell and Niall handed the photgraphs of their trip away to the others.  
>"That's my stash... " Harry murmered quietly in shock.<br>"Oh, my God! I saw that corset and I just- I died. I loved it, can I borrow it sometime?" Danielle asked. Megan nodded with a bit smile. Everybody looked at the pictures of the ducks, Megan, Harry, Swans and peacocks.  
>"Why are you so cute?" Louis asked. Harry and Megan looked at him.<br>"What one?" They asked in sync. Harry and Megan looked at eachother. "You." They said in sync with smiles. "No. You." They said again in unison.  
>"I really think that when you guys Skype, you rehearse this whole 'in sync' thing." Zayn said with a chuckle, swapping pictures with Niall. Megan blushed as she was handed around a picture. It was the day before they left. Harry had his head stuck in his shirt which turned out to be her shirt. It was atleast four sizes too small for him. She laughed at him alot that day because it took ages to get it off. He then put it back on but with a bra underneath it. She later posted it on Twitter.<br>Harry held one in his hand. It was like a Tumblr edit. The contrast and brightness was high due to the sun and the colours were so vivid. It was Harry sitting on a stone Crocodile sculpture in the grass, acting like he had defeated it. His arms were up and he had his muscles showing. His teeth were showing as he 'grr-ed' at the camera.  
>"Yeah! I killed that" Harry laughed.<br>"It's stone." Niall chuckled.  
>"Yeah, stone cold dead" Harry smiled at Niall.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

AN/ To see what the seats are like on the plane they're travelling on, go onto Google and type in; First Class Seats Emirates :)_**  
><strong>__**How to pass 11 hours**__**  
>flight clothes: http:www . polyvore . com/la_baby/set?id=46463405**_

11 am  
>"Food's up!" Niall knocked on Harry's bedroom door with a powerful fist, "Bacon, egg, sausage, beans, toast, black pudding, fruit pudding, cereal, Nutella, Muesli-" Niall listed off on the other side of the door. Harry picked up one of his white Supras and threw them at the door. "Just for that, Harold; they got croissants, tomatoes, mushrooms-" Niall continued. Megan got out of the bed and pulled on her jeans before opening the door.<br>"We can smell it, Nialler. Thanks for letting us know exactly what there is, though" Megan smiled. Niall rocked back and forth on his heels and grinned.  
>"Morning" He blushed and giggled like a girl.<br>"Niall? Can you ask mum to Nutella some toast for me as I get dressed?" Harry asked, surfacing from his bed. Niall nodded and his finger pressed Megans shoulder before he ran downstairs to the kitchen. She was topless when she answered the door. Not that she had noticed though. Megan took her Jack Wills jumper out of her bag. She put it over her head and her belly started to rumble.  
>"Niall got me hungry!" Megan sighed. She couldn't even be bothered to brush her teeth before she ate. So, with the thought of food in her's and Harry's mind, they made their way downstairs to the smell of glorious food.<br>"Morning" Louis said with a teacup in his hand, "Are we ready for the big day?" He asked. Harry yawned and took his seat. the seat that had Nutella toast infront of it. Megan leaned against the kitchen counter and poured herself some Pineapple juice.  
>"Why do we need to leave so early?" Danielle asked, munching happily on Cheerios in her pyjammas. Everybody shrugged.<br>"You always leave early to make sure you've done everything" Anne said from the frying pan. "Always"  
>"Mum, you sound like Snape" Harry said with toast crumbs at the side of his mouth.<br>"Lily, after all this time?" Zayn impersonated Dumbledore.  
>"Always" Liam joined in Snape's voice.<br>"Why are you my boyfriend?" Danielle asked, "Remind me again" She laughed.  
>"'Cause you love me. And you couldn't resist my spoon fear" Liam smiled and Danielle continued to eat with an amused expression. They all laughed and joked about what they'd do on the plane for eleven hours in eachothers company. Twister as best as they could inbetween the seats. Sleep. Eat. Rehearse. Just Dance without the Wii. Charades. Simon Says, or, in the boys case, 'Louis Says'. Try and pick up girls from Economy. Megamind too.<br>"You can't have a flight without a game of Scrabble" Megan said from the counter with a smile. She munched on bacon and mushrooms as everybody debated about Scrabble. "Or, or, or, or; Sudoku" She laughed. Louis nodded.  
>"That's why I follow her on Twitter!" Louis leaned over and high-fived her.<br>"Really? That's why? You told me it was because of-" Niall started. Louis loudly cleared his throat and handed Niall juice.  
>"Drink. Please drink it." He smiled. After breakfast was finished, everybody dispered to where their suitcases were and checked over to make sure they had everything they needed. Harry ticked thing off of the list his mum had written him.<p>

"Look after yourselves out there" Anne smiled at them all, "Oh! Group hug, come on!" She held her arms out for the all to hug her. They nearly crushed her to death. They let go and Gemma was already in the front seat. She was driving the car back for Harry and was picking them all up in three weeks. In the front seats there was Harry and Gemma. In the second row, you had Danielle on Liams lap, Niall on his lonesome and Louis on Zayns lap. Megan was in the back with the luggage. she liked the boot seat in big cars. More legroom. She had her Beats ontop of her beanie the whole ride to the airport. Clubland remixes were on repeat simply for the beats. She would silently rave with her headphones on and block everything out. Megan watched the conversation between Gemma and Harry in the frontseats. Megan had grown to be very friendly with Gemma. Gemma had grown to be very fond of Megan. They shared common interests. Louis caught Megans attention. He was copying Danielle who was ontop of Liam. Her legs were ontop of one another and her arm was around Liams neck. Louis done the same to Zayn. Except, it was more touchy feely. Louis acted all feminine and his hand felt across Zayn's face. Zayn was just as bad acting back at Louis. It made Megan cringe. Niall was caught in the middle of it. He slowly put his white Beats on and switched his music on, automatically body popping in his seat. Megan shuffled her phone and We no speak Americano came on. She couldn't help but do Neils dance from the Inbetweeners Movie. It felt like minutes in the car before they were pulling into the 'drop off' zone at the airport. Paparazzi swarmed them all. Megan got out the back of the car and stretched well before grabbing her own case which was left at the bottom. "Look after eachother" Gemma told them all whilst Harry handed her the keys.  
>"Look after him." Harry patted the back of the Range Rover, "Don't hurt him" He bit his knuckles with a fake cry and a smile. Megan put her Beats back on and so did Niall. They all started walking towards Check in but Gemma kept Harry behind. "What?" He asked, putting his sunglasses on. Paparazzi followed the group to the check in, leaving Harry alone with Gemma. "Gemma?" Harry hit his sister shoulder gently. She held her shoulder as she spoke to him.<br>"Remember she's all new to this-" Harry threw his head back and groaned, "No, Harry, listen! She's like Niall, one too many of those perverts and she's over the edge crying. Danielle's used to it, Harry. She's been on the scene longer and has grown to it. Megan's brand new. New meat. Keep her safe more than your bloody Supras!" Gemma warned. Harry sighed.  
>"Gemma, I know. She'll be spending most of her time indoors rehearsing with Danielle. She'll be fine, Gem" Harry defended. Gemma shook her head.<br>"Harry, just promise me" Gemma firmly told him.  
>"She-" Harry started. Gemmas nostrils flared and she looked at her little brother. "Fine. Promise! I was only going to say that she can look after herself, Jesus! Doesn't need protection" Harry sighed in such a tone and with a bit of attitude as his big sister hugged him.<p>

AN/ Sorry it's so short. Was bursting to write chapter 10 :) stay tuned x


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

Pineapple Dance Studios_**  
>leaving clothes: http:www . polyvore . com/la_baby/set?id=46463405  
>KCA clothes: http:www . polyvore . com/nickelodeon/set?id=46425919**_

On the flight, Megan was stiff and tense. She wasn't her normal, happy self.  
>"Are you OK?" Harry asked, leaning over to her slightly. The music was blasting into her ears. She lifted one ear and he repeated the question. Megan nodded. "You sure?" He asked. Megan put on a smile and nodded.<br>"Fine." She said calmly before putting it back over her ear. Harry just slowly moved back into his seat and pulled out his phone.  
>'You sure ? :( x' He text, adding a picture of a kitten with a sad face. He waited for her to get the message.<br>'Fine.' She text back. Megan never used full stops in her texts. It was always kisses and hugs. Heavy Rave & Ecstasy beat through her headphones as she dropped off to sleep. Harry just looked at her with his lips pulled to the side. He was trying to fathom out what had made her so glum and quiet.  
>The whole holiday wasn't the best between them. Yes, she agreed to join him, the boys and Danielle on the Orange Carpet for the Kids Choice Awards where America went stark raving mad about their relationship. When she performed with Danielle and LMFAO on stage at the awards, she had forgetten everything she had heard that day. She just danced her heart out with her new friends she had made during rehearsals. British dance schools were trying to get her numbers and they tried to get her to join them after seeing her performance and hearing about her two week rehearsal period. It was alot for her to boys were constantly in the studio, perfecting their upcoming album. Danielle was used to that too. Megan just felt so alone. Fans would run up to them (Her and Danielle) in the street for autographs. They would be happy to sign some stuff but Megan didn't understand why they came at her. Some guy fans ran up to them too. She still felt alone.<br>Even as the boys tried to organize a day out of the studio, Managment intervened and warned the girls off to let the boys work. She was threatened by them for texting the boys to see how they were. Megan was deteriorating and nobody was noticing. She had barely seen Harry the whole time. Only when she got up for breakfast and when he came home at night. Megan understood that it came with the job he had but she didn't know it was that serious. Doing things with Danielle was great but wasn't the same.  
>It all came crumbling apart, two weeks into the holiday.<br>The boys had managed to get a night off but by then it was too late. They were all sat up in Danielle and Liams room with Chinese food in the centre of the bed.  
>"Megan? You're really quiet" Zayn pointed out. Megan looked up expressionless then smiled.<br>"Sorry. Just- No, sorry!" She tried to laugh and cover it all up. Harry looked at her.  
>"Meg. Hug?" Niall offered. She shook her head. Everybody's faces straightened up. Nobody passed on a Horan Hug. She bit the end of her wooden chopsticks.<br>"Harry, I do need protection, just saying!" Megan spoke into her food. Harry looked up from his Chinese box.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"I heard you and your sister. I don't need protection? I heard it all" She sighed. Her eyes watered up and she blinked furiously.  
>"Megan- You don'-"<br>"What? Understand, Harry? I don't understand?" Megan put her food down onto the floor and got up from the bed.

"Where's this all came from, Megan?" Harry asked, copying her actions.  
>"The day we left. You and Your sister's conversation about me not needing any protection. Do you know what that's like to hear? Imagine throwing a baby seal into a large Savannah and have all the lions and rhinos attack it! That's how I feel when I don't have any protection! No offence to you, Danielle. You were really great!" Megan smiled at her with her hands on her heart.<br>"Megan, you could of told me this. I could of helped you. Got you through it at least" Harry tried to help in a hurt voice.  
>"Hm, I never thought of that, Harry(!)" She sarcastically said, sniffing and snuffling.<br>"Don't have to get bitchy with me!" He argued.  
>"Harry, I did try! Lots of times! Managment shut me out so I was left in the motherfucking Savannah on my own! Danielle, again, no offence" She tried to smile. Danielle shook her head and all the boys watched the argument awkwardly.<br>"You should of seen me in person then!" Harry almost shouted.  
>"That didn't occur to me either(!)" Megan cried. They were both in defensive stances. "That's what I'm saying! I can't have a relationship where there's a middle man, Harry! It's honestly not you. It's me. I can't do pressure or people interfering!" Megan wiped away her tears which were halfway down her face.<br>"Then why did you go out with me if you knew about the managment and shit?" Harry asked in an alarming tone.  
>"I didn't know it went that far, Harry! I'm sorry that I can't cope with cameras or screaming girls or thousands of strangers watching my every move or me go shopping with my family! I'm sorry about tha-" Megan was cut off.<br>"WHAT FAMILY? THE CRACKHEADS?" Harry yelled. Megan loosened up and her face relaxed. "Oh! Oh, my God, Megan. I'm so sorry" His hands covered his mouth and nose and his eyes were wide.  
>"Never speak to me again, Harry Styles!" Megan warned in a quiet tone before picking up her sandals and going down the hallway to her and Harry's room. Harry covered his whole pale face with his gangly, thin fingers and there was a firm silence.<br>"I-I zoned out after Baby Seals, if it makes you feel better" Louis encouraged with a blank tone.  
>"Same." Liam and Niall chorused. Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm.<br>"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He almost shouted before leaving the room. "Megan! Megan, where are you going?" Harry asked as he saw he pull her cases out of the room. Her Beats were around her neck and she had changed from her dress into leggings and converse.  
>"I'm going home to my crackhead family, if that's alright with you!" Megan sighed angrilly at the ground, trying her best to walk away from him. He stood like a wall infront of her.<br>"Megan, you know I didn't mean that. You know that!" Harry said to her, trying to make her stay. She turned and her suitcases rolled over his toes when she walked down the other end of the hallway.

"Megan, Oh, my God, please don't go!" Harry shouted after her before she hailled a cab outside. "I swear I'll never hurt you or say anything like that again!" He dropped to his knees and held onto her legs.  
>"Let go of me, Harry!" Megan told him, "People are watching!"<br>"Let them watch! I don't care just don't leave me here by myself!" Harry said at her legs.  
>"That's what I've been feeling this whole time since we stepped off the plane, Harry!" Megan handed both of her cases to the cab driver, "Two seconds please, I'll pay you double" Megan told th edriver who just nodded and leaned on the other side of the car.<br>"Megan, don't leave me. I really can make this up to you" Harry said. He was shaking against her legs.  
>"Harry, please, don't!" Megan begged, "Please let go of me"<br>"I promised my sister I'd keep you safe" Harry sighed.  
>"What? You're meant to promise yourself, Harry" Megan quietly said, pulling her leg away from him. HArry had a sudden realisation. Megan climbed into the cab and took her purse out of her bag,<br>"Shit, no, Megan. I am begging you" Harry tapped on the side of the cab before the driver pulled away. "MEGAN!" He yelled. The sun beat down on his back as he fought off tears. He was broken.  
>Harry walked upstairs to his room. The boys and Danielle were waiting outside in the hall. Harry looked at them and his eyes watered. His lip started to tremble and locked his room door, curling up into a pillow on his bed. His phone was next to him incase she called him. There was no point going after her. She wouldn't hear him out. It wasn't like the movies. It hurt more in real life. In movies, you could take a 5050 guess about where the situation was going. In real life, no half guesses. You just knew. He lay for hours, thinking up different scenarios which could of happened.  
>"Harry?" Danielle knocked at the door quietly, "Honey, come on. Open up the door" She said in a gentle voice.<br>"Leave me alone" He said. No tears or broken voices.  
>"I wont until I know you're alright" She said. Harry sighed and got up from the bed, unlocking the door. Danielle automatically gave him a hug which unlocked the floodgates.<br>"I loved her! I loved her!" He wept into her shoulder. She rubbed his back and nodded.  
>"We know you did. We know you did, Harry" Danielle said, "It was obvious" She said. They stood at the room door, hugging and Harry was crying so much.<br>"I should of told her, Danielle! I was an idiot! I was!" He hated on himself repeatedly. "She might of stayed! If I told her!" Harry whimpered, "Do you think she's still in LA?" He asked. Danielle shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry, honey. I don't think so. The last flight to Luton was an hour ago. She would of got on it" Danielle welled up, brushing it all back to stay strong for him. Harry sniffed and she combed his curls down.<br>"She was everything, Danielle. Everything to me. There's nobody else out there" Harry said, pulling from Danielle, "Nobody. Megan was the last perfect girl out there. Perfect." Harry threw himself onto the bed, facedown and sprawled out. "She done everything! She looked after me! She could dance and she done Gymnastics and Swimming and she hung around with her friends. She fitted me inbetween all of that! I don't know anybody else who could do that!" Harry wept.

A month later  
>*Megan has moved to Great Queen Street in London and teaches Zumba to over 40's on a weekly basis to pay for her rent. She pursued her dancing career and has done many small theatre shows. she practices daily at Pineapple Dance Studios, changing frequently from Hip Hop to Electro to Ballet and a weekly basis.*<br>"What's your name, miss?" A posh voice said from behind Megan as she practised her ballet stretching.  
>"Megan Thomas-" She turned to see who it was, "And you're Sir Lloyd Webber... It's an honour" She stumbled over words to say to him. Sir Andrew nodded with a thin smile.<br>"You were very good at the piroueting and the leaps. I've been monitoring your performance for a short while, Megan. Your movements really impress me" Sir Andrew told her, walking further into the room with Louie following close behind him.  
>"She's never out of here, are you darling?" Louie laughed. Megan shook her head.<br>"I'm here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity, Miss Thomas and I shall be heartbroken if you don't take me up on this" Sir Andrew chuckled. Megan nodded. All the blood in her body suddenly stopped flowing. She hung on every breath Sir Webber took until he spoke. "I'm offering you, Miss Megan Thomas, the role of Odette, the Swan Princess, in my adaptation in The Swan Lake. I've heard about how quickly you pick up on routines and how fast you can learn lines so I thought of no better candidate" Sir Andrew smiled. He took the blue, cubic box from Louie and opened it up infront of her. She almost collapsed. It was the white feather crown resting finely on a bed of white crepe paper. Megan put her hand over her mouth to cover her gaping jaws.  
>"I'd be honoured, Sir Lloyd Webber" Megan shook. Sir Andrew indicated for her to turn around and look in the wall length mirror. He took the white feather crown into his hands gently and placed it ontop of her loosely toussled brown hair.<br>"Perfect fit" Louie chuckled. Megan was shaking. She was the Princess. She'd be known worldwide for that performance. The performance that could make or break her.  
>"I'll leave you with that, Princess Odette. Rehearsals on Monday in here. Be fresh. Be sharp." Sir Webber told her, handing her a script like feature. Megan nodded and Louie handed her the blue box before escorting Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber out to the entrance. Megan fell onto her knees and grabbed her phone, tweeting instantly. Her new Twitter. She didn't have the boys on it. 'Just been crowned Swan Princes in Lloyd Webber's Swan Lake! Drinks all round! xxx Couldn't do it without DancingPeazer. Thank you for everything xxxx'.<p>

Another month later  
>*Harry hasn't left his and Louis' London apartment alot except for recordings. He's terrible after the breakup. His phone hasn't left his side. His stash of pictures hadn't moved from his lap and Louis' tried his hardest to get movement out of Harry*<br>"Come on! Gladrags on, Party Pooper! We're going to a show!" Louis threw Harry a smart pair of trousers and a crisp new blazer. Harry shook his head. "I swear to God! Harry Styles, get your arse in that shower, wash those curls, have a shave and get dressed! I got us tickets for the premiere! Boxes!" Louis pointed to the bathroom and Harry grunted. Louis thought quick in his suited body. He took the box of pictures from Harry's lap with no effort and threw Harry over his shoulder.  
>"Put me down, you fucking loonatic!" Harry protested. Louis said nothing but walked to the bathroom, placed Harry inside the shower and closed the door to the shower over. He reached over the top and pressed the button. The cold water came shooting out and Harry screamed, banging on the glass barrier.<br>"Shower!" Louis told him. Harry grunted and started to strip down. Louis took his wet clothes and threw them into the hamper. He put the clean black chinos, white vest top and Black blazer onto Harrys bed. "Hurry up. We only have an hour!" Louis clapped his hands before closing the bathroom door over.  
>A little while passed and Harry came out smartly dressed. "Much better. Come on! Let's go!" Louis clapped his hands again and grabbed his keys. Harry dragged his feet. "Attitude, mister!" Louis warned, patting Harry's back as they walked down the street, paparazzi following them.<br>"Are the boys going?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head.  
>"Just me and you, Hon!" He nudged Harry making him laugh a little bit. "Ed's going to be there. His song's getting used" Louis explained, turning the corner to see the crowds form infront of the theatre.<br>"It's a ballet. There's no songs" Harry laughed after looking at his ticket, "SWAN LAKE? Do I look like a ponce?" He asked. Louis shook his head.  
>"Well as a matter of fact, all sexualities can watch Ballet's!" Louis chuckled. He showed their tickets and they were showed to their seats. Ed Sheeran was down in the front row in the centre next to Sir Webber. Harry sighted Danielle and Liam a few rows back. Danielle was cuddled into him and Harry shook his head. Liam looked around and saw Harry. He manically waved and Louis manically waved back. The lights darkened and Harry sighed.<br>"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes, Louis!" Harry whispered. Louis looked at him.  
>"You've turned into such a dark person, Harry Styles. So dark." Louis shook his head and looked at the stage as the set of white feathery dancers came out. Harry lolled his head back and brought his phone out. Louis kicked him.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;) 

Cliche?  
>Harry and Louis smart clothes: http:www . polyvore . com/night_at_theatre/set?id=46594039  
>Swan Lake: http:www . polyvore . com/white_swan/set?id=46550834  
>Reunited: http:www . polyvore . com/reunited/set?id=46591193

Another while passed and so did two intermissions. The clock hit 10PM. Harrys eyes were getting heavy. Two hours had passed and it was the closing scene. A small woman fell to her knees and the scenery behind her went pitch black. You could only see her.  
>"One two three four" She Orchestra tuned in and started to play. Ed sorted himself in his seat. This was his song. His song in a ballet. The woman took her crown from her head and started to sing. "Settle down with me. Cover me up. Cuddle me in..." She sang quietly, "Lie down with me. Hold me in your arms" She toyed the crown around in her hand and looked out at the vast audience. Harry sat forward and gently hit his head off of the side of the box. The woman stood and started to slowly move, "Your heart's against my chest. Lips pressed to my neck. I'm fallin' for your eyes but they don't know me yet" She looked at everybody in the balconies and sighed. "And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now" She sighed, putting her hands to her chest. Some of the audiences were crying. Ed Sheeran was wiping a tear from his eye.<br>"Why do you hate me, Tomlinson?" Harry asked as low as possible.  
>"We are supporting Ed, now shut up!" Louis sighed. They both leaned forward on the box and looked down at Ed who was looking up at them. They gave eachother the thumbs up and looked at the stage. Harry twirled his curls in his fingers until the end of the performance.<br>"This feels like we're falling in love-" The womans voice caught in her throat when she looked up at the box. Louis smiled at her and Harry sat back, his face just visible in the shadows. The audience thought she was acting. "Falling in love" She started to cry. The audience loved everysecond of it. "We're falling in love" Megan broked down, grabbed her crown and ran off stage. The stage lights came on and the whole opera house stood on their feet and clapped loudly. Harry slowly clapped and then stood on his feet, clapping loudly like the rest of the hall. He even cheered and started to water up.  
>"You planned this you bastard!" Harry nudged Louis' shoulder when they all came out onto stage to take their bows. Louis laughed and Harry smiled, clapping still. "Fucking planned it!" Harry chuckled through tears. He hollered and 'wooped' like Ed in the front row. Megan was hysterical on stage. She took her bow and was given a massive bunch of roses. There was a note and she was handed a microphone.<br>"Thank you so much!" She said out to everybody. They were still clapping.  
>"Read the note" Her collegue smiled, pointing at the tag.<br>"Knew you could do it, Lot's of love, your favourite boys and Danielle" She read out on stage. Louis mouthed along with her. Harry looked at Louis and sighed.  
>"You have gave me the best fucking idea, Broseph!" Harry said, kissing the top of Louis head and tumbling but regaining himself after running out of the box.<p>

He pulled out his phone as he strolled to his flat and wrote something he had been waiting ages to write. Harry sent the message without a second thought. He unlocked his flat door and started up his laptop, still a bit teary and emotional. He went right onto Twitter and started up a Twitcam.  
>"Megan, this is directly to you!" Harry started. The views shot up past a few thousand. "I made the biggest mistake of my life in LA! I lost the girl I loved the most- That's right- Loved!" HArry sighed with a big smile, "Why hide it? You were and you still are my everything. I miss you too much to bear it. Tonight sent me over the edge. I actually thought I was permenantly Emo." Harry chuckled. "You have no idea how much I wish I could see you right now. In person. Nobody else. I want to hold you, tell you that you're 'Beautiful'. If you see this, believe me when I say that I love you. I love you." He repeated with a smile. "Always have... Always will" Harry sighed, taking a deep breath. Harry stopped the Twitcam and closed his laptop down.<p>

In the theatre, Megan was packing up her costume when her phone chimed. A text and a Tweet. She was still in the tutu and bustier.  
>'Meg, look on Harry's Twitter. I actually beg of you xxxx :O :D:D:D:D:D' Niall tweeted with so many shocked faces and smiles. Megan sighed and Louis tweeted.<br>'Check your fucking Twitter! :O :D:D:D:D xxxx' Louis had the same about of shocked faces and smiles. Megan stood up and hung up her crown on her stand and threw her bag over her shoulder, heading out into the freezing cold pouring rain. She put her earphones in as she watched Harry's Twitcam. Megans jaw gaped as she watched it. He loved her. Alot. She closed down the Twitcam which had over 200 retweets. Megan leaned against the gate of a childrens park near her flat and opened up the text message._'Megan! Oh. My. God.  
>I've been so scared and upset to text you but after seeing you on stage tonight, everything came back to me.<br>You always said I never compliented you and even when I tried it was small things like your hair.  
>Well;<br>First off, you're fucking adorable. Your laugh makes me happy. Not ashamed to say it!  
>Simply seeing you smile makes me automatically smile.<br>And your eyes! Oh my God your eyes. They're so attractive.  
>I find it difficult to pay attention to anything else, Meg.<br>More importantly, you know how to brighten my day. No matter what.  
>When I saw you tonight, I realised how big of an idiot I was a few months ago.<br>I would never say that! And you know that, Megan. Not in a million years!  
>Basically, I want to wrap my arms around you again and cuddle you to sleep like I used to.<br>I miss you. I miss you stealing my hoodies. I miss your little drawer in my unit.  
>I always think of you when I'm performing, it makes me sing it with a bit more enthusiasm.<br>You make me happy, Megan. No matter what happens between us, always remember that!' Sent at 10:13 pm.  
><em>Over an hour ago. She hadn't replied and felt really bad. Thunder clapped above her and she went into the park, sitting on one of the tire swings. Her hair was down and sticking to her shoulders with the rain. Her tutu and tights were clinging to her like they had a superstrong adhesive attached. Megan replayed the day over and over in her head. It only was heading one way. Tearsville. She put her bag down on the ground and clutched her phone in her hand as the torrential rain hit. Megan swung on the swing gently with her feet dragging on the tarmac. She wallowed in selfpity and selfhate.  
>"Megan?" A voice asked. She jolted and turned slightly. Harry was standing, dripping wet. She went to grab her bag. "Hate me for what happened- I don't blame you" Harry said. Megan stood up and turned to him fully.<br>"I don't hate you. I'm over it." She smiled weakly. Megan put her bag over her shoulder and Harry took a step forward slightly. "Don't really know where we go from here" Megan chuckled a bit. Harry took another step closer.  
>"I've really missed you in my life, Megan" Harry said blatantly. Megan nodded and held up her phone.<br>"I got your text. It made me cry- Oh, there I go again!" She said, her voice getting higher and the tears starting again. "I really liked it" She wept. Harry nodded and came closer and closer.  
>"Megan, I was just scared about us. I didn't want to say I loved you incase you didn't love me back and you thought I was a commitment freak" Harry admitted, rubbing her arm.<br>"Harry, I did and I still do" Megan said. Harry looked deep into her bright green eyes and she done the same. It was raining. They both wanted the same thing.  
>"Would it be cliche?" Harry asked.<br>"So very cliche!" Megan smiled. But neither of them cared and Megan put her hands on the side of Harry's face, stroking some raindrops from his face. She could feel his warm breath on him. If she just leaned forwards then... Megans thoughts were interrupted as Harrys lips latched onto hers. They were soft and pallid, and she felt everything melt. Her very meaning, her very existence, was pointless. Up 'till now. The rain battered down around them both, hitting off of the tarmac ground in the playground. Police sirens in the distance and dogs barking far away.

"I'm freezing" Harry laughed. Megan just nodded and put her dripping wet hair behind her ear.  
>"Harry, I have dry clothes at my flat- They're my roommates, I don't think He'll mind though" Megan told him. Harry shook his head.<br>"Can't. I've got a radio interveiw tomorrow, Meg" Harry sighed. Megan looked at him.  
>"I can see your four nipples, now, come with me. Nothing serious just get a hot shower and dry clothes. I don't want you ill for your interview tomorrow." Megan took his hand and walked him to her door. "Go sit infront of the radiator. I'll take your socks and shoes" Megan said, directing him to the living area of the large studio flat quietly. Harry done so and warmed up his hands. She put the kettle on and brought out a hot water bottle for him.<br>"Look after yourself! I'm alright!" Harry shuddered with a smile. Megan shook her head and went over to the tumble dryer, throwing in her coat, Harrys blazer, her ballet pumps and her bag after she had emptied it onto the kitchen counter. She put Harry's converse on the radiator at the door and she checked on her roommate who was fast asleep.  
>"You have to talk on BBC radio, I don't want you to sound like you have a cold or something" Megan told him again, rumaging through her roommates wardrobe. She brought out some grey cotton tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt. Harry sighed, reluctantly and Megan went into her room to switch on the shower. "Right, you go in there, leave your clothes on my bed and I'll get them dry for tomorrow. I'll give you these and there'll be tea and a hot water bottle for when you come out" Megan smiled. Harry went to talk back. "No... Shower" She pointed at her room door and Harry got up, slowly walking towards it.<br>Megan hopped up onto the counter and cradled a cup of hot chocolate. The shower switched off and Megan put the kettle on again. Harry came out with his wet clothes. HE threw them into the tumble dryer and Megan handed him the hot water bottle.  
>"Thanks" He smiled at her in a quiet voice.<br>"I wasn't sure what you wanted" Megan said.  
>"Hot Chocolate would be amazing" Harry cuddled up to the water bottle. Megan looked at the cup in her hands. She held it out to him. "No it's yours, it's fine!" Harry laughed. Megan shook her head.<br>"I'm not really in the mood for it anyway. I'll make tea... Take it" She smiled in an almost whispering fashion. Harry took the heavy china Jack Wills cup from Megan and went over to the couch, cuddling into the arm of it. She poured herself tea. She placed it on the mat on the coffee table and Megan made her way to the hallway. She opened up the cupboard which had the bedding and pillow cases and cleaning products. She jumped and grabbed the large goosefeather duvet and a pillow.  
>"Megan, you don't have to, you've not even changed out of your own sodding wet clothes" Harry protested, putting the cup down on the coffee table.<br>"Don't worry about me! You're not going back out there. Look out the bloody window! The streets are flooded, Harry" Megan put the duvet onto the space next Harry on the beaten up, plush blue sofa. She handed him the pillow, "Try and rest" Megan smiled before the lights flickered and went off. There was only streetlight outside. Wait, wait- No, that's gone too. They were in pitch black. The whole of London was. "I'll be back in a second" Megan sighed. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and gave her hair a bloody good dry before changing into her own pyjammas. There was meowing from the livingroom. "Harry? Is that you?" Megan whispered.  
>"No? It's a cat. Outside. It's watching me!" He whispered back. Megan smiled like she hadn't smiled in a long while. Megan put the towel into the washing basket and went back through to see her roommates cat at the window.<br>"Jack!" She said, unlocking the window and bringing him inside.  
>"What's his name?" Harry asked. Megan took a seat on the sofa which was covered in the duvet.<br>"His full name's Cap'n Jack but I just call him Jack" Megan smiled as she rubbed the back of Jack's ears.

"Oh! Like Pirates of the Carribbean?" Harry smiled. She nodded. "I love cats" Harry laughed quietly.  
>"I know you do. I know. Do you want to hold him?" Megan asked. The cat purred when it landed on Harry's chest. It curled up and made itself comfy.<br>"Pussy magnet!" He said. Megan covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Megan and Harry spoke quietly amongst themselves about what they had missed in eachothers lives. Megans phone tweeted. She screwed up her face and listened to her roommate turning in his bed. "Who is it?" Harry asked.  
>"Ed. 'Really done my song proud! Performance was extraordinary! Really have to get into musicals and theatre more' kiss kiss kiss smiley face" Megan read out. Harry nodded. The clock on the wall hit one o'clock and Megan yawned after tweeting Ed back.<br>"What time do you have to be up?" Harry asked. Megan looked at the clock as best as she could.  
>"I have Zumba at eleven then rehearsals at one. So about half past nine" Megan said. Harry thought.<br>"Where do you do it?" Harry queried.  
>"Just down at Funkers, just past the Pineapple studio" Megan smiled. Harry shook his head.<br>"Do you see a man-child with a sweatband on and a Pot Noodle shirt?" He asked, "Just by any chance?" He laughed. Megan nodded.  
>"Now that you mention it..." Megan thought,<br>"Yeahhh, that's Louis". Megan giggled.  
>"He really does give 110% effort then!" Megan laughed, "He's very couragous. When we do pair work, he always pairs up with the same old dear. It's cute but weird to watch" She smiled, getting up from the couch and fixing the duvet over Harrys feet. "When's your interview?" Megan took hers and Harry's empty cup to the sink and switched on the tap. Nothing came out.<br>"Half two. We're talking to Chris Moyles" Harry snuggled up with the cat on his chest. Megan nodded and turned.  
>"We have no water..." Megan gave him the thumbs up, "But sleep well and try not develop a cold overnight" She said before disappearing into her bedroom.<br>"Goodnight" Harry said, "Hey, Megan?" Harry whispered after her. She poked her head out of her room. "Thank you" He smiled.  
>"It's alright" Megan blushed before going back into her room, closing the door over.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own 1Direction... They're people, duh. But the plotlines and OC's I do own. Another author helps and gives me input ;)  
>Caroline Flack doesn't exist in this muthafucking fanfiction :)<p>

SuperBass  
>(Sorry, couldn't help but throw Caroline in this :))<br>Zumba and Ballet rehearsing: http:/www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=46597888

10:30 am  
>Harrys alarm loudly rang through Megans flat. The cat was gone from his chest and there was a note stuck to his forehead. It was written in pink pen on light pink paper.<br>_Morning! :D  
>Clothes out the dryer x Hanging up in my room :)<br>water and electric back on ;)  
>louis came by with some money for shopping for yours (you're his bitch now) :)<br>there's cereal in the top cupboard, fruit in the fridge, juice and milk in the fridge  
>coffeetea/hot chocolate in the dishes next to kettle x  
>enjoy Radio interview! :D<br>Megan xxx_  
>Harry laughed and pushed himself up off the couch. There was one thing that made him scratch his head. Were they back on or not?<br>He made himself a good breakfast and the shower in the bathroom stopped. Was Megan back already? Harry looked at the clock on the wall. Only half ten. Zumba was in half an hour. She couldn't of been back. He continued to pour himself Cornflakes when Megans roommate walked out. He was waling down the hall with a towel around his skinny waist and he was drying his hair with a towel. Her roommate let out an earpeircing shriek when he saw Harry. HArry jolted and dropped the spoon onto his toes and hit his head off of the cupboard infront of him. Harry shouted making the roommate scream even more. They looked at eachother shouting and screaming.  
>"Stop screaming, stop screaming" Harry tried to quieten the roommate. The roommate was shaking.<br>"Who are you?" Her roommate asked. He was gay. It was really plain to see.  
>"I'm Harry. Who the hell are you?" Harry replied.<br>"Jerome. Megan's roommate... Why are you here?" Jerome asked in his thick London accent. "Wait... Wait... Harry? As in... Styles?" Jerome started to squeal again. "God have my heart! Harry Styles is wearing my clothes! He's eating my cereal and using my spoon!" He started to grin.  
>"Yeah, but please calm down. Please... I'm very tired and I have to be somewhere very shortly" Harry proceeded to pick up the spoon from the floor and wash it off.<p>

At the interview  
>"Sorry I'm late! Sorry I'm late!" Harry said, rushing into the BBC radio studio. The boys looked up to see Harry breathless" I was shopping for SOMEBODY!" He looked at Louis who was sipping tea.<br>"Thank you, babe" Louis winked. Harry walked into the studio as they waited to be called on. "Did you get everything?" He asked. HArry drew him a look.  
>"Did you think it was funny to put polka dot paint and a left handed screwdriver on the list ? I couldn't find it in Sainsbury's. Or Waitrose or Morrisons!" Harry sighed. Zayn handed him some Red Bull. "Thank you!" He said, guzzling it down in a one-er. Harry groaned and sighed. Niall chuckled. Harry looked at him.<br>"I asked nearly every shop assistant if I could buy some. They looked at me as if I was mental" Harry said.  
>"It is quite funny" Liam smiled, flipping through the paper.<br>"Boys!" Chris said from the door, holding his arms out for hugs. Louis got up and gave him a hug, then Zayn and Liam, Niall and Harry. "Are we all excited?" He asked. They all nodded. Chris looked at Harry. "Why so glum?" He asked.  
>"I'm not 'glum'. I'm tired from doing someone's shopping. I hit my head on a kitchen cupboard, I dropped a spoon on my toes and had a screaming competition with Megans roommate!" Harry said with a small smile. Louis chuckled loudly.<br>"Mmm, what kind of cereal did you have?" Chris asked. Harry just looked at him and Chris escorted the boys into the other studio. "We're on in five minutes so if you just put these on and wait for the 'On Air' light to switch on" Chris winked. The boys done as instructed and were left alone whilst Chris made himself a drink.  
>"So... Did you enjoy the theatre, Liam?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded and smiled at Louis who was looking at Harry who was staring at the side of the table.<br>"It was spectacular. It was so moving. Danielle and I cried at the end." He laughed quietly but regaining himself. "I could see a tear in Harry's eye too." Liam pointed out. Harry looked up with a blank expression.  
>"What? I heard my name" Harry said. The 'On Air' light flashed and Chris rushed in.<br>"Thirty seconds, Mr Moyles." A man with a clipboard smiled before closing them all in.  
>"Eurgh! Niall, have you farted?" Zayn asked. Chris chuckled and Niall had to compose himself.<br>"Hello and good afternoon, you are with me Chris Moyles and with me, Chris Moyles, I have the hottest boyband at the moment sitting opposite me. It's not The Wanted. It's not Big Time Rush... It is..." Chris strung out, pointing to Niall who put on his Voice over man voice.  
>"One Direction!" He said.<br>"Yes, that was our very own, Niall Horan! They are here today to talk to me, Chris Moyles about their upcoming album, girlfriends and kissing tragedies. Ladies, please hold onto your knickers. Your children are listening too" Chris laughed. The boys chuckled and Harry just sat quietly. "So boys! Tell me something-" Chris started.  
>"Anything" Louis smiled.<br>"When will your album be released? Before Halloween- Only two weeks away, folks- After Halloween, before Christmas? Tell me" Chris encouraged. The boys thought.  
>"Err, well we can't really say anything about when it's getting released- I mean, we don't even know, do we boys?" Liam asked.<br>"No" They chanted.  
>"But we reckon it'll be before Christmas" Zayn said calmly, "But there will be some surprises on the album that might come as a bit of a shock to you" Zayn chuckled to himself.<p>

Chris and the boys talked inbetween songs about their personal, private life. Harry barely said anything. "We're coming to you first, golden boy after this song" Chris winked, pressing the play button and taking off his headphones. "Be ready because we're getting callers in" Chris laughed. He left the room and Harry brought his phone out. Megan had text.  
>'1. Can you tell Louis that he's very very good at the rumba?<br>2. Are you ookay? :)' She tagged a picture of a cat with it's head tilted to the side.  
>'Why aren't you talking alot? I've never heard Zayn talk so much in one session xx ;)'<br>Harry smiled and Liam had noticed.  
>"I have not seen you bat an eyelid this whole interview. Are you alright? You look a bit pale" Liam leaned over to him and Harry nodded with a smile.<br>"I'm alright. Bit hungry." Harry smiled, "Oh, Louis!" Harry said, grabbing Louis' attention. "You're very good at the Rumba apparently" Harry laughed. Chris came back in and introduced the listeners again.  
>"It's now Harry-Time! All about Britains very own Mr Styles!" Chris laughed, "We have some callers with questions, Harry. Are you ready?" Chris asked.<br>"Fire away" Harry said.  
>"Alrighty! First Caller; Sarah from East End-" Chris said before a Harry spoke.<br>"Hi, Sarah!" Harry charmed, leaning forward onto the table.  
>"Hi, Harry. My question is; Who is better company to keep- Megan or Caroline? And give an example" Sarah asked. Everybody looked at Harry.<br>"Megan. Without a second thought. She's so random. There was one time, it was the night before we left for LA and she just burst out into the Superbass rap. When it got to the chorus, Danielle, Liam and Megan done the 'flossing' dance. By the end, we were all Ghetto-ing" Harry chuckled just remembering the moment, "Oh my God, it was hysterical. I think there's a TwitVid on Twitter somewhere" Harry smiled.  
>"Yeah, didn't you join the ghetto butt popping, Niall?" Louis joined in. There was full on laughter from the boys.<br>"So, Sarah from West End, I would say Megan." Harry chuckled. The boys were still laughing when it moved onto the next question. Niall even got up and started popping. The laughing got worse and Chris Moyles was almost crying with tears. "Next caller, please?" Harry instructed.  
>"Hi, Harry! I'm Janet!" A hyper high pitched voice squealed down the phone at him.<br>"Hi, Janet! What's your question for Harold?" Liam asked, taking over from Chris who was still laughing at Niall's moves.  
>"Er... What song do you sing to yourself when you're alone in your room or in the tourbus?" Janet asked. Harry just smiled.<br>"It has to be 'Sexy and I know it'. I dance to it and everything" Harry admitted. "I flex and work out to this song, man! Come on!"Harry laughed, "It's on my YoutubeRepeat list" He admitted.  
>"Can we get a video of you dancing to it?" Niall asked. Harry just looked at him and shook his head. "Can we get a picture of you flex, then?" Niall asked.<br>"Yeah sure" Harry chuckled, taking off his headphones. Chris got his phone out just as Harry started to flex. He done the 'almighty'pose. Then he done 'Fi-ah Powah!'. "This is how I roll. Haters gonna hate" Harry laughed, flexing again as he went through the song in his head.

"Look at that body, look at that body" Louis laughed.  
>"Girl look at that body" Liam joined in.<br>"He works out!" Zayn smirked. "Four times a week!" Zayn said, turning back to face Chris Moyles. The red light was flashing on his phone and Zayn waved at the camera. "Do the wiggle! Harry, do the wiggle!" They all encouraged. Chris played the song and they all got up, standing behind their seats. "Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle YEAH!" They all done it, "Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle YEAH!" They shook their hips and done it a final time. They all took their seats again, smiling and/or laughing.  
>"Alright, so, Janet; I sing Sexy and I know it" Harry said, "Next caller please?" He instructed.<br>"Hi, Harry! I'm Megan! I love love love you!" The caller said.  
>"Hi, Megan... What's your question?" Harry asked. He looked at the boys with a confused smile.<br>"Oh, erm, ah... Well, where'd you put my towel this morning?" Megan asked. Harry screwed up his eyes.  
>"What? Is this a joke?" Harry asked all defensive, "How do you know I even used a towel this morning?" He asked. The boys screwed their noses up and the line went dead. "I used a towel this morning" He told them. "I think it was a joke. Strange." Harry sighed, "OK then, final caller please?" He requested.<br>"Hi! Hi, Harry! Hi, boys!" The voice chirped, "I'm Amy!" She giggled.  
>"Hi, Amy. What's your question for Harreh?" Zayn asked.<br>"I've literally just went onto Sugarscape this very minute and you and Megan are all over the front webpage. Some pictures are you two kissing and the other is that you're walking into her flat" Amy said, "Can you explain it?" She asked. Harry's eyes widened and bit the inside of his lip.  
>"Er, well this kiss was a makeup kind of kiss. And, er... I slept on her couch! That's it!" Harry got defensive again and started to bounce his knee. Louis patted his shoulder and nodded with a smile.<br>"Harry, are you and Megan back together, then?" Liam asked. Harry just went into his quiet, staring mode and shrugged.

In the theatre, Megan and her dancers were getting closer and closer to the radio which was downstage centre on the stage.  
>"Er... I- Uh..." Harry tried to form sentences.<br>"YES, YOU FOOL! TELL THEM!" Megan shouted at the radio. There was a growing tension.  
>"We need an answer, Mr Styles" Louis said to him in his Gameshow voice, "Can we get five seconds on the clock?" Louis laughed.<br>"I think so!" Harry said. Megan jumped back and put her hands to her mouth. She happily jumped in the air. Megan danced in the middle of the stage.  
>"Well that is just great for you two. We'll be right back with a live performance from the boys and a Megan exclusive! Don't be jealous! Be back in ten after Paolo Nutini and some Sak Noel! Don't go anywhere!" Chris said before the show cut to Sak Noel. Megan couldn't help but smile the rest of the rehearsals. Her movements were sharper than ever until she started to cough and sneeze.<br>"Are you alright?" one of her dancers asked with a gentle touch of the shoulder. Megan nodded.  
>"Fine. Just- Don't know where it came from." Megan laughed, wiping her nose and continuing to dance. "Pa du bourret, pa du bourret, pivot, bow." Megan like to audibly describe what she was doing. She would never got it wrong that way.<br>"Breaktime!" The choreographer shouted just as the radio came back on to the interview. Megan was halfway through her Nicki Minaj rap when her phone rang. Answering her phone as it rang, Megan stretched.  
>"Hello?" She asked.<br>"Hi!" All the boys said down the phone. "Were you busy?" Niall asked.  
>"Yeah. I was on my break doing nothing. "Megan laughed making Harry smile from the other end of the phone.<br>"We've heard alot about you, Megan" Chris said to her down the phone. "We hear you have a talent" He chuckled. Megan straightened up.  
>"What have you told him, Harry?" Megan asked with a big smile.<br>"We hear you can rap" Chris said. Megan sighed and brought her loose curls over her shoulder.  
>"Can't everybody do that rap?" Megan asked.<br>"No. You sound exactly like her when you do it though!" Liam and Louis said.  
>"There's bad words in it though!" Megan tried to wriggle out of the rap.<br>"I know it. We can beep it out" Chris said. "Don't be a spoilt sport" He chuckled.

Before they could even get ready, Megan was off. Rapping her heart out. The boys were popping to it as she rapped. Chris just listened in awe. Niall done his booty pop and Chris filmed it.  
>"It's like it's her... Wow!" He said to her, starting to clap. Megan just laughed. "Anybody would be lucky to have a girl who sounds just like Minaj" Chris chuckled. Megan smiled and started to stretch again. "Now of course, Megan, being Harry's girlfriend, you must have fans of your own, right?" Chris queried. Megan shrugged.<br>"I didn't know that- I mean, people came up to me in the street in LA, but I thought it was because I was English" Megan said seriously.  
>"Oh,ho, she's funny. I like her. I'm following you on Twitter right now!" Chris said.<br>"We like her too" Zayn said down the phone. Megan let out a sneeze and sighed.  
>"Bless you" Harry laughed.<br>"She's a nice looking girl too, Harry." Louis noted, "Don't forget that. Beautiful..."  
>"Beautiful face. Beutiful personality" Liam joined. Megan nodded and the choreographer was calling them all back in.<br>"Right, well, we'll let you go but we hope to see you at the BBC Radio 2 halloween party on the 31st" Chris offered.  
>"I'll be there!" Megan said before the connection was lost. She once again sneezed and sniffled.<p> 


End file.
